


You promised to come back.

by fhujami



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Feelings Realization, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love/Hate, Lust, Moving On, uncharted 4 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhujami/pseuds/fhujami
Summary: Joanna had dated Samuel Drake over a year and a half, before he told that he was going to Panama to find clues to find buried pirate treasure with his brother Nathan. He promised he'll be back. But he didn't. Joanna had just found out she was pregnant before Nate came back to tell that Sam was dead. It took years to Joanna to find peace with Sam's death. She raised her son Jonathan, with her brother's help.One day Nathan called and asked her to go to Italy with him and Sully. There Joanna finds out that the man, she had once loved, and got over by now, was actually alive. Her biggest dream, and worst fear had just happened.----    EPILOGUE added July 30!    -----





	1. “I promise I’ll come back.”

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, so there might be grammar mistakes and stuff. I tried my best. :)

**“I promise I’ll come back.”**

I met him one night at the nightclub. I saw him with his friend on the bar counter, who later turned to be his little brother, who was about same age as me. I was not that kind of person who sleeps with someone she had just met, and he looked like he hooked up with different girl in every weekend. But when I saw him looking at me at the nightclub, my stomach twirled. And when I was dancing and he came to dance behind me and touched me, my whole body was burning. I knew we’re going to end up in a same bed. And we did.

We ended on the same bed every night for a week after we met. His name was Samuel Drake, he was sweet, tender and sexy as hell. Not anything I imagine he was.

Slowly he started to came at my apartment every day after I got home from school. Sometimes he was already waiting me behind my door with a rose. When I was younger I had been in a abusive relationship and Samuel was different in every way than my ex. He cared how I felt and what I wanted. He was mature, but also a little naive. I had just about to turn 22, and even thought he was over five years older than me, it didn’t feel like there was that big age-difference. 

We get to know each other better and shared our secrets. He told me how they were orphans with his brother Nathan, and how they had only each others. I understood him well, I had only my big brother, since our father left us when we were young and our mother died in a car accident six years earlier. I was with her in a car when drunk driver hit us. Our mother died immediately and I was in a coma for weeks. My three year older brother stayed next to me in the hospital. Ever since we have been inseparable.

Sam told me about their time in orphanage, about how they found their mother journal and they chose to finish her treasure hunt. He was passionate when he told me about it. I found that weird and naive. But the flame in his eyes was pure gold when he talked about his and his brothers dream, finding famous pirate Henry Avery’s buried treasure.

I understood that the treasure hunt was his first interest in life, even I hoped he would left it for me. Every now and then he disappeared without saying anything with his brother. I was always worried of sick, never knowing if he’ll come back, but he always did. 

We had been dating over year and a half, and there has been three months without him and Nate disappearing, and I hoped that they had forgot about the hunt. I was hopeful.

Then one day he came to my apartment and I saw that familiar flame in his eyes. They had found something. He kissed me on my forehead and said to me:

“ _ We’re close baby.”  _

He stumbled past me and went to the fridge grabbing two beers while I was going to sit on the couch. He popped the bottles open and came to sit next to me and handled me a beer.

I watched him drinking the beer and saw his Adam's apple was moving up and down on his throat. I wonder what was going on, he never had told me if they were leaving somewhere to search the clues for the treasure. He licked the beer from his lips and turned to me. He had a beer drop in his chin and I wiped it away.

“ _ Were going into Panama _ .” He said and the passionate in his eyes went through me. Panama? I nodded and looked down on my beer.

“ _ Rafe got us in _ .” He said to me and I shiver.

“ _ In? In where _ ?” I asked and continued:

“ _ And who the hell is Rafe?” _

_ “We found out there’s a jail where have old ruins where one of the Avery’s crew member were. We need to go search it.”  _ He answered before he took another sip from his beer. I felt how my heart rosed up to my throat. That didn’t sound safe. Going into jail? I placed my hand to my throat and tried to ease that awful feeling on it. Sam noticed it and took my hand.

“ _ Baby, there’s nothing to be worried about. Rafe got money, he’s one rich son of a bitch who will help us. He bribed one of the guy and he gets us in and out safety.” _

I closed my eyes. I was so hopeful that they had forgot about the hunt. There had been three months without disappearing. And now he was telling me they're going to Panama, and in prison, by bribing someone. No way it would work that easily. I didn’t like the idea of bribing and going into a prison, it sounded way too risky. Anything could get wrong.

I felt how Sam got closer to me and placed his other hand on my cheek. I kept my eyes closed and tried to calm my feelings.

“ _ I’ll be back in couple of weeks.”  _ he whispered before he kissed me. I gave him a little kiss back and opened my eyes. He was right in front of me and looked me with his hazel eyes.

“ _ You promise? _ ” This was actually first time he told me where they were going before they disappeared. And it sounded nice. Even though he probably had know about this for a while, and choose to told me just before they are about to leave, if he ever thought about even telling me anything.

_ “I promise I’ll come back.” _ He said and kissed me again. I could taste the beer and cigarette in his mouth. He looked sexy when he smoked but sometimes I didn’t like the taste in his mouth. But it didn’t bother me because every time he kissed me my whole body tingled and I forgot about everything else.

He withdrew the kiss to took my beer and placed it on the table and returned to kiss my neck and I left a sigh on my lips. His lips were so soft. I placed my hands on his neck and smelled his hair. I wanted to memorize everything, his smell, touch, taste. Everything. Next couple of weeks will be very long.

He pushed me down on the couch and I spreaded my legs so he could lay in top of me. I felt his hard cock against my hip. He was still kissing my neck and he wandered his hand down my side. I gasped to his ear:

“ _ Oh god, just fuck me.” _

 

-

 

In the morning I woke up on my bed. We had sex on the couch and took another round in bed. Normally that happened after he came with his disappearing, but now he told me they’re leaving so we just, gave ourselves into the lust. Since we knew there would be couple of weeks before we could embraced each others again.

Sam was laying on his back snoring quietly. I grabbed his arm and lifted it and crawled myself into his armpit. He mumbled and changed slightly his position, rounded his hand around me and turned his head toward me. He was still asleep.

I rolled my hand around him and I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heart beating. I closed my eyes. His body felt warm on my cheek. I would miss his warm body next to me. But couple weeks will go fast, if I just find something to do, and not just to wait him to come back. I started to draw circles on his stomach with my fingers.

For a while I laid there, with my eyes closed, listening his heart beating, and thinking just how much I loved him. I opened my eyes and noticed that the blanket was raised at his waist. I smiled a bit. Then I felt how his hand was smoothing my shoulder. Sam was awake.

I stopped drawing circles and laid my hand on his stomach and raised my chin to his chest. Sam was still half asleep, his eyes were almost closed when he looked at me. I gave him a smile. He smiled me back and closed his eyes and sighed deeply. 

_ “Sam?” _ I whispered. He mumbled me back.

_ “I love you.” _ I said to him. He opened his eyes and looked down at me. 

_ “I love you more.” _ He whispered back and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and rolled in top of him and pushed my lips on his. He wandered his hand on my bare back.

_ “You want another round?” _ he mumbled on my lips. I smiled against his, and he sat up and kept me on his lap. He took the sheet out of him and placed his hard cock on my wet entrance. I pushed myself down and bend my head back while he started to kiss my chest. Oh how much I'll be going to miss this.


	2. You lied to me.

**You lied to me.**

It has been two weeks since Sam, Nate and Rafe left to Panama. Two weeks that I heard Sam’s voice last time. He sounded so passionate when we talked on the phone last time and he told how they get to the jail and go search the old sell tower. I was so mad but I knew it was important to him. They wanted to finish their mother’s search with Nathan. It was important to them. I knew I always was second choice to him, even though I was hoping he had left the search for me.

I was sitting in the kitchen and eating cereals. I had weird feeling in my gut. I felt nauseous. I wonder if the milk had went bad so I grabbed the can and looked at the date. No, date was all good. I felt how my stomach twirled and I rushed into the bathroom holding my hand in front of my mouth, before reached to the toilet and started to threw up.

I heard the keys and I realize my brother Oscar was coming to visit. 

_ “Jo?” _ I heard him yell at me but I couldn’t answer since my head was in the toilet and I was throwing up my guts out. He must have heard me and soon he peaked to the bathroom.

_ “Jesus Christ are you alright? _ ” He asked and came to the bathroom and hold my hair up while I was throwing up. When it felled that I got everything out I flushed and sat on the floor wiping my mouth to the back of my hand.

_ “Can you give me the nausea pill from the drawer?” _ I asked and pointed the drawer behind the door. I watched him open the upper drawer and I told him it was in the lower one. When he opened it and took tampax pack in his hand to search the pills my eyes opened wide and I stood up so fast I felt my head start to spin.

Oscar turned to me still holding tampax pack in his hand and looked at me.

_ “What?” _ He asked. I stared at the tampax pack on his hand and I felt how my face paled and I rushed out of the bathroom. 

_ “Shit shit shit.” _ I yelled and hold my hands on my head while walking to the kitchen. Oscar followed me with the tampax pack still in his hand asking what was wrong.

_ “My period.” _ I mumbled while going to my calendar and opening it and started to went through the pages. I tried to look at my last periods for the last weeks but I didn’t find any notes from there.

_ “Oh shit, shit, shit.” _ I said and threw the calendar to the table and turned again and wandered around the kitchen.

_ “Jesus Joanna what is it?” _ Oscar asked and followed me.

_ “I’m fucking three weeks late Oscar!” _ I yelled at him and stopped and hided my face into my palms. Oscar stayed quite. I felt how tears were pouring out of my eyes.

_ “Oh shit.” _ I heard my brother say before I felt his hands on mine and he pulled them out to see my face.

_ “Okay, I’ll go to the pharmacy and buy you a test.” _ He said and looked me into the eyes. I nodded and swallowed my tears.

_ “Bring three. I wanna be sure.” _ I said before he grabbed his backpack and rushed out of the door. I stood there for a while and tried to swallow my tears. This just couldn’t be. I was eating contraceptive pills, this couldn’t be true.

When Oscar came back I was sitting on the table and looking my calendar. I was hoping I had just forgotten to write my periods down, but I wasn’t. I was fucking three weeks late. Oscar emptied the plastic bag to the table and I saw probably ten different pregnancy test in front of me. I felt nauseous again.

_ “I bought every single type they got.” _ He told and offered me two of them. I looked him under my eyebrows and I felt how tears were pouring again. I was scared.

_ “C’mon, just do it and we’ll know.” _ He said and nodded his head to the bathroom. I looked at his hands, swallowed and took two tests in his hands and stood up. I looked the tests and I felt like I could throw up again. I started to walk to the bathroom without loosing my eyes of the tests. Before I closed the door behind me, I took a look to my brother who was looking at me with a look,  that whatever happens he’ll be by my side.

Half an hour and eight pregnancy test later, me and my brother were sitting on the floor at the living room, leaning on the wall. I was holding my head with my hands and my brother looked up to the ceiling. There were eight positive pregnancy test on the floor in front of us.

_ “What the fuck am I gonna do?”  _ I asked from my brother. He didn’t answer. I was sure he was planning how he’s gonna kill Sam when he’ll come back.

I hided my face into my hands again. I just couldn’t believe that I was pregnant. And I had no idea how long Sam and Nate will be on their trip, even though he told me it would take couple weeks. And it has already been two weeks. I had no idea how long it will take so I could tell Sam and ask him what we’re going to do. I felt hand in my shoulder and I turned my head to see my brother. 

_ “Everything is going to be okay. He’ll come back soon and I’m sure he will leave all this treasure hunt for you. For you two.” _ He said and smiled. I raised my head up and I was stunned. Did my brother just said that?

_ “You sure?” _ I asked and my brother grab me into his armpit, kissed my hair and hugged me.

_ “Ofcourse. If he won’t, I’ll kill him.” _

I punched him into his stomach and he whined. But he was probably right. I hoped he was right. Sam would left the whole treasure hunt behind for me. For us.

-

Couple days later I went to the doctor appointment who confirmed that I was actually nine weeks pregnant. He had gave me the ultrasound picture and I just couldn’t believe what was going to happen. I was going to be mother. And Sam is going to be a father. I was biting my fingernails while my brother was driving me back home. I just stared at the picture. I was hoping that Sam would be there with me for the first time, but doctor wanted to check everything was alright. Fetus was small and not much to see, but doctor said that all looked good. 

We were driving back to my place and I headed to inside and my brother took the groceries out of the car and carried them inside. I walked to the kitchen and placed the picture on the table and helped my brother to unpack the groceries. Then we heard that someone knocked on the door.

My heart skipped a beat and I looked my brother with a hopeful look in my face. Was it finally Sam, even though he promised he’ll call me when they got out of the jail. I rushed to the door and opened it ready to jump on Sam’s neck, but there was just Nathan. My heart skipped another beat. I looked to the hall and saw someone leaning on the wall, it was Rafe, I saw him quickly the day they left so I recognized him. I tried to peek behind him to see Sam. But he wasn’t there, and I asked Nathan where his brother was hiding.

Nathan lowered his face on the floor and I was mad for making one of them stupid jokes again. This wasn’t funny, I just wanted to see Sam. I looked at Rafe and he couldn’t look at me.

_ “Nate, where’s Sam?” _ I asked with a serious voice, stared at him and made sure he knew I wasn’t into the mood. 

When Nate raised his head to look at me I saw that tears were pouring from his eyes.

_ “He didn’t make it.” _ Nate whispered. I looked at Rafe and he raised his head up and I saw a tear falling down on his cheek.

_ “Stop joking.” _ I said and chuckled little nervous and turned my face back to Nate. He  wiped his nose with his hand and shook his head.

_ “He got shot and.. He falled.. I- I lost my grip of him..” _ Nate said before his voice broke.

I felt how my world crushed. Sam was dead? It couldn’t be. He promised he’ll be back. I saw how everything started to slow down and I felt how my head started to spin. I felt how tears were pouring out of my eyes. My heart shattered into million pieces. I placed my hand into my stomach and bend myself down. I couldn’t breathe. I heard mumble behind me and I turned and saw my brother’s silhouette coming slowly at me. Everything was slow. I couldn’t hear what Oscar was saying. I took one step to my brother when my legs gave up and I falled down on my knees. I hold my stomach with my other hand and other on my chest, I was sure I couldn’t feel my heart beating, because I was sure I had just died myself.

I felt how arms grabbed me and I collapsed on someone’s arms. It was my brother. I started to cry and I screamed from the pain. I buried my head into my brother’s chest and let my scream fade into his shirt. Tears poured out of my eyes and I couldn’t breath. My heart was shattered. I was pregnant to Sam and he never managed to knew about it.

I woke up in the couch. I stood up fast and I hoped it was all just a bad dream. I looked to the kitchen and saw Oscar, Nate and Rafe sitting on the table. It wasn’t a dream. I felt how my stomach twirled and I felt a crushing pain on my chest. I felt how tears started to pour again. Then I saw someone was standing next to the couch. I looked up and I saw it was Nate. He was holding the ultrasound picture in his hand. I couldn’t hold my tears anymore and I hided my face into my hands. I felt how Nate sat in front of me to the table and hugged me. I hugged him back and cried on his shoulder.

He smoothed my head and tried to calm me down. How I wished he was his brother. I missed Sam’s warm. I missed his touch. His kisses. I missed his love. I needed his love.

Nate pulled himself out and took my head between his palms and wiped my tears with his thumbs. I kept my eyes closed and tried to think it was Sam. That maybe Nate would turn to his brother. But when I opened my eyes I didn’t see hazel eyes, I saw Nate’s blue eyes staring at me.

_ “You are not alone.” _ He whispered to me, before he kissed me into my forehead. I weeped and nodded at him, before he hugged me again.

Few days Nate stayed at my place. He told me what they managed to find in Panama. And how everything went wrong after that. We both cried. We talked and cried. I hated Rafe, I blamed him for everything. I was relieved he left the evening they came back. And didn’t came back. I needed Nate. He had lost his brother and I lost love of my life. And a father of my unborn child.

Nate told me that they’ll be going with Rafe to Scotland to search the treasure. For Sam. In that way his death was no useless. Nate promised that he’ll come back to see me when he’ll come back. I’ll made him swear that, because his brother has told me the same and he had broke his promise. Nathan sword.

-

Weeks went by. Months went by. And I waited. I waited everyday to Sam to come back. And I waited Nate to call me when he was back from Scotland. All I got was a letter from Nate. He had returned from Scotland, when he was tired of searching the treasure, so he let it be. He was sorry, that he couldn’t face me and my unborn child not just yet. He wanted to get over his brother’s death before he’ll coming to see me and a child of his brother. I was so fucking mad at him. He broke his promise just like his brother did. I teared up the letter. 

My brother was my side. Always. He stayed next to me in the delivery room, it wasn’t weird, since the nurses and doctors knew us and knew why he was with me. My brother was next to me when I gave birth to my son, Jonathan Samuel Carter. 

Victor Sullivan visited us in the hospital. He was an old family friend, and somehow he knew Nate and Sam too. He brought me beautiful bouquet of flowers. Oscar went down to the cafeteria so Victor and I could talk in private. I hold my beautiful son in my arms while he was gently sleeping. 

_ “He looked just like you.”  _ Victor told me. He never met Sam. They never managed to see eye-to-eye. So he couldn’t see that boy was in every way his father.

_ “How is he?” _ I asked pointing of Nate. Even though I was mad at him, I couldn’t blame him. His brother was all he got. But it was hard on me too. 

_ “He’ll call you when he’s ready.” _ Victor told me. I nodded and swallowed my tears. I hoped he’ll will. I wanted to my son knew his uncle. That he has someone from his father’s side.

-

Years passed, and I changed letters with Nate. He was sorry, but he couldn’t do this. The pain for losing his brother was too deep and he wanted to forgot all about it. He couldn’t face me and my son. He send us money and gift to Jonathan every birthday and Christmas but never showed up, even I asked. I was furious. I hoped he’ll be part of our lives. It was hard enough to see Sam’s eyes on Jonathan every day. It took me over four years to get over Sam’s death. It was hard after that too, but not as hard as before. I managed to enjoy my life with my son. I saw him grow and learn something new everyday. I loved him in the bottom my heart. We learned together different languages and traveled around the world.

We were slowly settling our lives, just the two of us. I needed to unload my feelings sometimes so I started to went to the gym and I dropped my feelings into the boxing sax. I took courses and got a job as a self-defense teacher. In the gym I even managed to find someone, who was part of our lives for three years, but he never managed to fill the empty place in my heart what Sam had left in it. Sure I loved him, but not the same way I loved Sam. 

I told Jonathan about his father, that he died in a shooting while he was traveling with his brother. And his uncle was blaming himself what had happened and he couldn’t face me. When Jonathan was eleven and asked once again about his father and uncle Nate, he saw the pain inside of me and he was very understanding. I was blessed that my son was so mature. He told that his uncle will show up when he was ready. That he was fine with the two of us, and uncle Oscar. My brother was like a father figure to him. They adored each others.

I was stunned when one day there was a invite to Nate and Elena’s wedding in our mail. I called immediately to the number Nate had written down on the invite and asked if he was sure he wanted us there. He told me he wanted to meet us, that after being with Elena, he had realized important of the family. And we were his family. But he hasn’t told Elena that he had a brother so he hoped we were okay with the lie that I was his cousin. We talked about that with Jonathan and came to the result it was fine, as long as we could be part of Nate's life. Jonathan was excited to see his uncle for the first time.

We went to the wedding and introduced ourselves to Elena as Nate’s cousin and her son. I saw a sorrow in Nate’s eyes when he first time saw Jonathan. It probably ribbed his old scars when he saw how much Jonathan reminded his father. But he told that he’ll be fine with it and hoped that I’ll forgive him for the years and years of exclusion. I forgave him.

We started to visit to each others. I became a friend with Elena. It was hard sometimes to pretend who I really was, and what connection Jonathan had to Nate, but I did it anyway. For Nate. I tried my best to support him and get him finally get over his brother’s death. He had been shutted his mourn out, and I tried my best to make him to get over it. Like I did.

Then, one night I got call from Nate. He and Sully needed my help to get the Henry Avery’s cross. I was mad because Henry Avery’ treasure was the reason why Sam had died fifteen years earlier, and confused because I had no idea how I could possibly help them. Nate told me that with my knowledge of Europe and Italy, it would be easier them to do their job. First I was going to say no, but Jonathan and my brother insisted me to leave. So I did. I was hoping that maybe this will help Nate to get peace with his brother's death, finally.


	3. The Rossi Estate

**The Rossi Estate.**

I was packing my bags while my brother leaned on my bedroom's doorway. He had second thoughts of my leaving. But I was actually pretty sure about leaving. I always wanted to go Italy, we were planning to go there with Jonathan but now I could get to do some research and plan our trip better. Even though the reason I was going there was not most pleasant, but I wanted to help Nate. I hoped this will help him to find peace. Just like I did.

_ “Are you sure?”  _ Oscar asked me about hundred times already. I signed and placed my black evening dress into my bag.

_ “Alright, alright.” _ Oscar said and raised his hands up. I knew it wasn’t alright, but he knew nothing will change my mind at this point when I had chose to leave.

_ “So what exactly you are going to do there?” _ He asked. About hundred times again too. I looked at him while going to my drawer to take more clothes and headed back to my bed to put the clothes on my bag.

_ “We go in with Sully, since he managed to get him plus one inside. It's not as eye-catching to go to in as a man and a woman like two men. We open one of the window so Nate could crawl in and we steal the cross and get out.” _ I told him once more while I folded my clothes to put them into the bag.

_ “What if something goes wrong, huh?” _ Oscar asked. He was so cute when he was taking care of me. He had always take care of me, and Jonathan. I wouldn’t probably be here anymore if there wasn’t my brother. I placed the last shirt into my bag and shutted it and put my hand on my hip and looked my brother.

_ “It won’t. Nate and Sully had made this probably thousands of times.” _ My brother wasn’t confidence. But he didn’t say anything, since Jonathan came back from school and runned to hug me.

_ “Remember I had that baseball game in one week!” _ He told me while he was hugging me. I chuckled and told him that I’ll be gone just for three days. He withdrew himself from the hug and I kissed him on the forehead and mixed his brown hair. He giggled and harassed my hand away.

_ “You got everything you need?” _ He asked while he took my bag from the bed. I smiled and nodded him.

_ “And I safed room for your souvenir.” _ Jonathan grinned at me. Oscar told that it was time to go, and we left the apartment. They took me to the airport, where Sully was waiting with his plane. He was smoking his cigar and leaned to the side of the plane. 

Jonathan ran to hug him while me and Oscar walked behind.

_ “Joanna.”  _ Oscar said. I knew he was worried because he was using my whole name. I turned to look at him and he looked me in the eye.

_ “Just. Be careful okay? I got a bad feeling about this.” _ I gave him a smile and hugged him. He crushed me into his huge arms and I told him to lose his grip unless he want me to kick him in his nuts. He loose his grip but kept me in his hug.

Sully yelled me that it was time to leave and I hugged and kissed Jonathan before I got on the plane. I sat on the front of the plane and fastened my seat belts. Sully sat next to me and started the engine. He asked if I was alright.

_ “I’m ready. Let’s do this.” _ I told him and and we went off.

-

I standed in the balcony in my black evening dress when I saw how the option staff brought the cross to the hall. I realized that they had change the lot order. I turned my back and headed to the room Sully was. Lights were still off so Nate hasn't come yet. Sully was sitting in the couch and smoked his cigar.   
_ "Sully we got a problem." _ I said to him in the dark.   
_ "What kind of problem?"  _ He asked.   
_ "They just brought the cross to hall. They'll gonna sell it first."  _ I said and tried to calm myself because we didn't had much time, and Nate hasn’t come yet.   
_ "Shit they are not gonna like this." _ Sully said. I was confuse, who they? Then I heard that there was two people talking outside of the window and I asked Sully:   
_ "Who else is coming?"  _   
_ "He didn't tell you?" _ Sully asked with surprised.   
_ "Tell me what?" _ I asked before the window got open end Nate jumped inside. He walked to the room and looked at Sully.   
_ "Sully?"  _   
Sully was smoking his cigar and he said   
_ "You know what I love about partying with bunch of crooks?" _   
_ "What is that?" _   
Victor turned the lights on and grinned:   
_ "Nobody cares if you smoke indoors." _   
They laughed and they hugged greeting each others. I was standing further and was confused. Then Sully asked Nate that didn't he told me. I was trying to figure it out what the hell was going on and looked at Nate and he looked me.  He scratched his neck and turned to Sully and said to him:   
_ "I couldn’t." _ Sully shook his head and I closed my eyes and raised my voice and asked:   
_ "Tell me **what?** " _ And they both turned to look at me when someone jumped inside from the window. They turned their head to the window and I looked between them to see who was coming inside. My heart stopped beating. So this was the reason Nate wanted me with them.

  
Samuel Drake. Love of my life. Father of my child. Alive. Breathing in front of me. I felt how my head started to spin and I thought I was gonna fall but I was paralyzed from the shock. He looked different but it was definitely Sam. I was sure I was only dreaming. Sam was dead. He couldn’t be alive.   
_ "You remember my dead brother, right?" _ Nate asked Sully and Sully couldn’t believe him eyes and neither did I. I heard Sam opening his mouth and saying something. I closed my eyes and tried to wake up from this dream.

I opened my eyes and saw Sam and Sully shaking hands. This wasn’t a dream. Sam was there. He looked at me with his hazel colored eyes. I felt that I was going to threw up. I heard Nate saying something about keeping someone alive and I realized that we were actually in a hurry so I stopped their talk.   
_ "Guys, about the cross." _   
_ "What? What about that?" _ Sam asked and looked shocked, and my heart skipped a beat when he looked at me. I nodded my head to the hall and they followed me.   
They walked behind me to the balcony and they saw the cross.   
_ "That's Avery's cross." _ Nate said. I nodded and Sully said:   
“ _ They brought it out of storage just before you guys got here.” _

  
_ "They changed the lot order." _ Sam said and hearing his voice make me almost to pass out so I leaned to the railing. I just couldn’t believe this. How on earth he was alive? Why on earth he was still searching that fucking treasure? And why on earth Nate had took me into this.   
I heard Nate asking how long we got time.

  
_ "Ten, fifteen minutes tops." _ I answered to him and tried to avoid looking at Sam. I tried my hardest to not to start crying or rushed out of the building. I felt his eyes on me. I heard boys talking something and making a plan how we're gonna get the cross. I was so mad. And I wasn't surprised that Sam has been raised from the death to find Henry Avery's treasure. It was always in his mind. He even placed it in front of me. My heart was beating and I tried to focus my thoughts of what the guys were talking. Then I heard Sam laughing and it brought me back from my thoughts.

  
_ "What if they don’t see us? Jesus, you guys act like you’ve never spent time in prison. If you want something dirty done then you wait." _

_  
_ _ "For lights out." _ All the guys said same time. I tried to focus on Nate's and Sully’s voice to catch up that they were actually talking, because hearing Sam talk made my knees weak. I looked down to the hall and I saw people drinking and wondered how I needed a drink myself. Then I heard to about getting as close to cross as possibly and I realized.

  
_ "A waiter wouldn't get notice." _ I said and guys turned at me. Victor turned back at Nate and said that could work and I heard Nate say it will work until I once again shutted all of their talk outside. I just heard Sam's voice when he talked. His voice was much deeper. I bet he has been smoked like a chimney all these years.

  
I was scared when someone put his hands on my shoulder and asked if I was alright. I turned saw Sully’s hand on my shoulder and Nate and Sam were looking at me. I nodded and they told me to get down to the cellar door, to get cut the lights off. They sure noticed I wasn’t listening before what they were talking. So nodded again and started to walk. Sam waited for me to pass him, but I didn't even gave him a look. I rushed after Nate and walked next to him.   
_ "Why didn't you tell me."  _ I fizzed between my teeths.

_ "I thought you should see it yourself. And if I had told you you wouldn’t come."  _ He said to me and I turned my head little bit to him.

  
_ "Well of course I wouldn't, that man has been dead for me for fifteen years Nate. I got over him years ago." _ I saw how Sam was trying to listen what I was saying and I sighed and looked forward.

  
_ "Okay, we can talk about this later. Lets just get that fucking cross."  _ And I turned my way to the bar. I needed a drink to calm my nerves.

I ordered a whiskey and poured it straight down on my throat. It burned my gut and I waited it to stop. I ordered another one and took my glass and looked at it. People around me were looking at me but I didn’t care. My head was messed up. How the hell he was alive? And why the hell he is still searching that goddamn pirate treasure? I shook my head and poured the whiskey down my throat. I asked for another one and I took the glass and turned my way. I saw how Sam was talking to a waiter and Nate grabbed his back pocket a keycard. I started to walk to Sully and headed there at the same time as Nate and Sam. I glanced at Sam and noticed he had a tattoo on his neck. Nate opened the door and Sully gave us the earpieces so we could talk. 

  
Brothers disappeared from the door and Sully turned to me.

  
_ "You alright?" _ I nodded to him. He offered his hand and I grabbed it and we started to walk to the hall.   
_ "Sorry kiddo, I thought Nate told you." _ He said to me.   
_ "It doesn't matter. Lets just get this cross. So I can go back home." _ I said when we stopped.

_ “This must be hard on you.” _ he said and I took a sip on my glass while he took a drag on his cigar.

_ “Well, yeah. I got over his death years ago. And now he is back. I’m so messed up.” _ I told before Sully winched and someone said behind us:   
_ “Hands in the air.” _ I got scared, did we get caught? We slowly turned our backs and a woman smiled at us and greeted.

_ “Hi Victor. Joanna?”  _ She looked surprised to see me. I nodded to her.

_ “Hello, Nadine.” _ Sully said and chuckled. It was Nadine Ross, we had catch up on the same gym years ago. I didn’t know how Sully knew her, but listening them talk, they probably didn’t had any pleasant meeting in the past. 

_ “I was on my way to the bar. Can I get you something?” _ She asked and I raised my glass and she turned her eyes to Sully who told her to bring scotch, on the rocks.

Nadine started to walk to the bar. I looked at Sully and he had really serious look on his face. He was calling for Nate and asked did he catched that. I heard Nate saying something and teasing Sully about lady buying him a drink. I looked around and looked the people on the hall.

_ “Yeah. Nadine Ross is buying me a drink.” _

_ “Nadine Ross?” _ Nate sounded surprised, he had heard that name before. Then it hitted him.

_ “Wait, doesn’t she own that army-for hire? What’s it called, Coastline?” _

Before Sully didn’t manage to answer I answer instead.

_ “Shoreline.” _ Sully looked at me and looked surprised. I looked at him and slowly nodded to him made him know I knew her, Nathan and Sully continued their talk and I saw how people started to gather closer.

Soon Nadine came back with their drinks, and they started to catch up. I listened and gave little smile once in awhile. I heard how Nate was asking how everything was looking, but I couldn’t answer since Nadine was standing front of us. I started to get little nervous. Then I heard Sam saying about pants being just a little bit too tight. I was just about to taking a sip on my whiskey and I almost choked on it. Thank god Sully and Nadine were just laughing at it looked like I was laughing with them. I wiped my chin on my hand. 

I looked down on my glass, which was almost empty and wandered to go get another one. I didn’t want to get drunk but I surely needed another drink. I excused myself before I turned and walked away. I placed the glass on the table looking down on my heels, and saw waiter coming towards me. I looked and saw he had a glass of wine in his tray and I asked him to stop. Then I realized it was Sam. He looked me deep into my eyes and lowered the tray to let me grab a glass from it. My heart started to beat harder. He winked at me and continued his way. I sighed quietly.

Then I turned to Sully and saw someone going towards to him. Wait, was that Rafe? I looked more specifically. I had met Rafe only twice fifteen years ago, but I still recognized him. Of course that prick was here after Avery’s cross. I put the wine glass front of my mouth and whispered.

_ “Nate? Sam? Rafe is here.”  _ Saying his name felt weird. Talking to him felt weird. I searched my eyes on Sam and saw him winch when he heard me telling Rafe was here. He looked at me and turned to look at Sully. He didn’t looked as surprised to see Rafe there as I thought he’s going to be.

I sighed and started to head to Sully. I saw how Nadine stepped next to Rafe and I wondered if she was his bodyguard, or something. As I reached closer I heard Sully saying:

_ “You are working for an American.”  _ Okay, so she was working on Rafe. Great, that’s just great. I saw how Rafe turned to Nadine and noticed me coming further. He raised his eyebrows and looked me up and down. It felt disgusting. I just wanted to punch him.

_ “I see. Talk about a power couple.” _ Sully said to them and turned to me, as I grabbed my hand around his.

_ “Joanna.”  _ Rafe smiled at me.

_ “Rafe. _ ” I answered and looked at him with the cold eyes. He wasn’t surprised to see me, and I wonder why. But then auctioneer told that they're going to start bidding in a few moment.

_ “Well, I know when I’m a third wheel. And I actually had a company of my own.” _ As Sully nodded at me, and we started to turn away.

_ “You kids have fun tonight.”  _ Sully told them before Rafe grabbed his elbow.

_ “Hold on Sully. How did you find out about it?” _ Rafe asked him and his voice got deeper, and angrier.

_ “It?”  _ Sully tried to herd surprised and to be like he had no idea what Rafe was talking about.  _ “Now what ‘it’ is that, Rafe? Nadine, I think your partner here has had too many Bloody Marys. _ ” Rafe knocked Sully drink out of his hand and I stepped back to avoid the liquid to spill on me.

_ “Cut the bullshit, old man.” _ Now everyone was looking at us.

_ “Now I don’t know how you scammed your way in here. But if you think…” _

Rafe sounded ruthless. I was ready to punch him into his face, but I looked at Nadine and thought that I would never won against her. Rafe I could take down easily, but I knew what Nadine was capable of.

_ “Rafe!” _ Nadine cut Rafe off before he got too far by poking on Sully’s chest. 

Rafe chuckled and tapped Sully on his shoulder.

_ “Well. You get my point.” _

_ “Lovely seeing you both.”  _ Sully said before we turned and left. I was still on Sully’s arm and my hand was shaking.

_ “You alright?” _ Sully asked me.

_“Me? He was threatening you not me.”_ I said to him while I tried to calm myself as Sully tried to get contact to Nate. We hadn’t heard from him for a while.

The option started and we watched Rafe bidding against some old men on the corner. I was getting nervous, where the hell was Nate? I saw Sam walking around with the tray on his hand. I hoped he wouldn’t do anything hasty.

Then I heard something on my ear.

_ “God dammit it, kid, where the hell’ve you been?” _ Sully asked when we finally heard Nate’s voice.

_ “I made it. Had a few close calls, but-“ _ Nathan said before Sully cut him:

_ “Yeah, well if you’re gonna cut the power. Now would be a good time.” _

_ “All right, well, I’m gonna need a minute before I can reach the panel.” _

_ “We don’t have a minute, Rafe’s about to walk out of here with your cross.”  _ I said to Nate and he sounded shocked.

_ “Wait. What? Rafe? Rafe is here?” _

_ “Yes, Rafe is here. And as of right now, he has the highest bid.” _ Sam told and I saw how he lowed the tray on the table in front of him.

_ “Well, outbid him.”  _ Nate told us.

_ “With what? I don’t have that kind of scratch.” _ Sully asked and I turned to look at him when my heart popped up in my throat. This is not going well.

_ “Sully, we’re stealing it, remember?” _ Nate reminded us.

_ “What if he calls my bluff?” _ Sully asked and scratched his whiskers.

_ “He won’t.” _

The auctioneer asked was there any more bids. 

_ “Guys, if we do not get this cross, I am as good as dead.” _ Sam said and I looked at him and saw he was nervous and worried next to the table in a cross on it. Him saying he’s going to be dead made me realize that I had actually forgot for the last twenty minutes that I had assumed he was already dead for the last fifteen year. And that I had actually no idea why he’s going to be dead if we won’t catch the cross. I needed answers. But first we needed that cross.

_ “Going once…going twice.” _

Auctioneer was almost hitting the mallet on the table and I closed my eyes, and waiting for her to say Rafe got the cross.

_ “Screw it.” _ Sully spoke and I opened my eyes and saw that Sully had lifted up his paddle

_ “Bene! We have one hundred thousand euros in the room. Thank you. Do we have any other bids?”  _ The auctioneer spoke and looked the crowd. I let a relieved sigh out of my lungs. I probably forgot to breathe. I saw Rafe looking at us, before he lifted his paddle up.

_ “We now have one hundred ten thousand euros in the room.” _

_ “In for a penny, in for a pound.” _ Sully looked at me before he raised his paddle again. I looked over Sam. He looked at me back and he had that serious look on his face.

_ “Don’t worry you’ll be out of there in no time.”  _ Nate told us. Sully shook his head a little bit and said we better be.

I looked how Rafe and Sully were raising their paddles.

_ “Alright guys I’m at the switch. You ready?” _ Nate finally asked. I tapped my wine glass with my fingers, I was so nervous. 

_ “As I’ll ever be. Victor?” _ Sam asked. His voice calmed me a little.

_ “Just a sec.”  _ Sully spoke and lifted his paddle again. He had a funny grin on his face. I looked at Rafe and he looked furious.

_ “The gentleman’s bid: two hundred thousand euros.” _ The auctioneer informed.

_ “Five hundred thousand! Let’s get this show on the road here.” _ Rafe lifted his paddle and he was so furious. I wanted to get away from there as soon as possible.

_ “Uh… thank you. We have five hundred thousand euros in the room. Does the gentleman wish to bid again?” _ She asked as she looked over to us. Sully took a moment, turned to Rafe, and gestured him that he had won.

_ “Had me worried there for a minute, Victor. Thought I might have to kill you!”  _ Rafe said and pointed us with his paddle, and the crowd started to laugh. We laughed too.

_ “Okay. Let’s ruin this asshole’s evening.” _ Sully said under his laugh. I looked at Rafe who looked pleased as he thought that this was going to be his evening. I was taking my heels off, so I could get away more quietly.

Then the lights went off. I leaned to grab my heels and we rushed with Sully out from the door. We got out of the building just before we heard the door got locked and the guards yelling to each other. We got on Sully’s car without anybody noticing we get away.

I packed myself into passenger side of Sully’s car and was seating my seatbelts, while Sully was catching up with the brothers and telling where to meet us. Then he looked at me and asked if I was ready. I nodded and he started the car. I took my earpiece out of my ear, I didn’t want to hear if something bad happens. In a moment Sully was talking to the guys again. I tried not to focus, but I heard outside gunshots and my heart stopped beating.

_ “Hang on!” _ Sully suddenly yelled at me before he speeded the car on his his way through the hedge. I saw bullets flying buy and Sully pushed my head down. I placed my hands over my head and stayed down. I heard Sully hitting the horn and I kept my eyes closed.

_ “Oh shit oh shit oh shit.” _ I cursed. 

I heard the bullets hitting on the side of the car and Sully yelled to hang on. I didn’t raise my head, but I assumed Sam and Nate was on the backseat. I hoped they were on a backseat. The ride was bumpy and when Sully finally slowed down, I raised my head up. I looked backseat and saw Drake brothers smiling and looking at the Avery’s cross. Sam raised his head to look at me.

_ “You alright baby?”  _

My heart skipped a beat. It’s been over fifteen years when he last time called me baby. I shook my head and tried to push all the memories away, no, I was over by his death. I was no longer his 'babe' anymore. No t going back on this road. I had healed my scars and I won’t open them again. 

_“What kind of trouble are you?”_ I asked and looked at him. He looked at me, then looked at his brother before he sighed and started to tell what happened to him. I turned my head to look forward and listened his telling his story how he spent fifteen years in that Panamanian jail.

How he got hit by three pullets. How he falled down. How he was dying, but the guards patch him up and threw him to his cell. I felt my eyes started to pour of tears. It was painful to hear. Then he told about Hector Alcazar, how he helped him escape and now he needed to find the treasure to pay his dept. 

He got finished just before we got to the hotel. I was tired. I wanted to go to the bed. I wanted to go to call Oscar and tell him that Sam was alive. Guys asked if I wanted to join them to see what’s inside of the cross, but i refused. I just wanted to go to in my room.


	4. I got over you.

**I got over you.**

I took a quick shower and changed my clothes. I knew that Sam would be behind my door any minute, there was lots of things we needed to talk about. I needed to tell him about Jonathan. Oh god, how I could ever tell him? And how on earth I could ever tell Jonathan that his father was alive? I really needed to talk to my brother.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Oscar’s number and put the phone on my ear. I was so nervous. How the hell I was gonna say to him that the man who he hated most in this world, was actually alive? I walked down and forward on my room biting my fingernails and waited him to answer.

_ “Hey sis, how’s Italy?” _ he finally asked. I heard there was a football game going on a background so I knew Jonathan was sitting next to him.

_ “Hey, It’s nice. Really beautiful and warm. How’s things going with you _ ?” I asked and tried to stay calm. But probably Oscar noticed that something was going on, he knew me too well. He always knew when something was bothering me.

_ “Well, we went to buy a new shoes for Jonathan, since he broke the old ones.” _ I heard how Jonathan screamed something on the background to his uncle and Oscar laughed. I looked down to my feet and smiled. Oscar has always been taking care of us.

_ “But yeah, okay so what is it?” He  _ asked and I knew what he meant.

_ “Oscar please make sure Jonathan won’t hear this.” _ I said quietly and sighed. I heard how Oscar asked Jonathan to go get his laptop from the up of the stairs.

In a while there was silence and I heard Oscar’s voice again.

_ “What’s going on, are you in trouble?” _

I sighed and tried to think. What the hell I was going to say? I knew we didn’t had much time before Jonathan came back so I needed to be quick and make sure Oscar won’t lose his temper.

_ “Sam’s alive.” _ I said. There was a deep silence in the other side of the line.

_ “You’re joking.” _ He said.

_ “No. He’s alive. He’s been in jail at Panama for the last fifteen years.” _

_ “Holy shit.”  _ he said. I was surprised he was that calm. I was sure he would make a scene and probably come through the line just to hit him. I heard that Jonathan screamed something on the background and Oscar yelled back that it is in his room somewhere. I knew he tried to play some time.

_ “Okay so what’s next?” _

_ “I don’t know. I knew I was suppose to get back home tomorrow but I just need to clear all this and figure it out how I’m gonna tell Jonathan that his father is alive.” _

_ “Take as much time as you need. Have you told him yet?”  _ he said and accent the word  **him** .

_ “No, I don’t know how to tell him neither.” _ I answered and bend my head back.

_ “How you feeling sis?” _ He asked. He knew how long I sobered him. And how I felt alive after I finally found peace and live with his death.

_ “I don’t know. On the other hand I wanna punch him in his face.” _ I said an Oscar interrupted me;

_ “Well I stand behind that plan.” _

_ “On the other hand I want to hug him to make sure he really is there and isn’t just my imagination.”  _ I heard how Jonathan yelled again and Oscar answered him.

_ “Okay he’s finding it soon, so anything else _ ?” he asked me.

_ “I don’t know. I send you email and tell you more specific. I just needed to call you this one. I’m so messed up right now.” _ I told him.

_ “I know sis.”  _ I heard him saying before someone grabbed on the phone and I heard Jonathan’s voice.

_ “Hi mom, no I didn’t broke my shoes they were those old ones which were already broken remember?” _ I smiled when he tried to cover himself.

_ “I know, don’t worry.” _

_ “So you’re coming back tomorrow?” _ He asked. I took a deep breath.

_ “Actually this is going to take much longer than I though.” _

Jonathan reminded me that baseball final he had coming. Shit I had forgot that. I put my hand on my forehead.

_ “Gosh, I’m sorry honey, I’ll do my best to get there." _ .” I said to him and he stayed quiet.

_ “You promise?” _ He asked quietly.

_ “I promise.”  _ I said. It felt awful to promise something. I haven't promise anything after Sam broke his promise fifteen years ago. Well, maybe now he was keeping his promise? It just took him fifteen years. I heard that Oscar said something to Jonathan on the other side of the line.

_ “Okay mom gotta go. Remember, you promised! I love you.”  _ He said to me.

_ "Okay honey. I love you too." _ I smiled to the phone when we hang up. I took my phone out of my ear and looked my screensaver. There was me and Jonathan. I missed him so much.

_ "So you have met someone _ ?" Someone said behind me and I winched while my heart hopped up to my throat. I turned and saw Sam standing on my room's door. He was listening my call? He was that same asshole he was fifteen years ago, sneaking behind someone and listened their calls.

_ "Well, that is not actually your business _ ." I said and tried to avoid his look while putting my phone down.

_ "I know, but _ ." He stopped and I looked at him, but what?

_ "I never stop thinking about you _ ." He finally said.

I felt how my heart dropped down from my throat to deep in my stomach. Is he fucking serious? I shook my head and wondered what I was gonna say. What he expected me to say? That I never stopped think about him too? Yes, that was partly true, but it took me four years to get finally over his death, and now, fifteen years later, he was standing in front of me and all the healed scars was about get ripped open. I looked away and shook my head again. I didn’t know what to say.

_ “I understand if you have moved on.”  _ he said quietly when I didn't answer to him.

_ “Well what else did you expect?” _ I yelled at him. I wasn’t going to but I felt I couldn’t hold it inside anymore. He stared at me little bit scared.

_ “I thought you were dead. We all did _ .” I yelled while pointing out to Nate and Sully’s room.

_ “For the last fifteen years you have been dead to me _ .” He nodded his head. He understood what I was meaning. I had moved on.

_ “I just wish you’re happy.” _ He said and stepped closer to me. I rose my hands and asked to not come any closer. Okay, maybe he didn’t understood after all. I signed and closed my eyes. Oh Jesus, I cannot do this, I cannot tell him about Jonathan. We had moved on about his death, we were happy, as happy as we could be just the two of us. My heart started to beat in my chest and I raised my hand to tried to calm it.

_ “It’s not what you think.” _ I whispered. The words just came out of my mouth.

_ “Well what is it then?” _ He asked and stepped closer again and I took step back and I was back against the wall. I couldn't look him in the eye. He took another step closer and my heart beated my chest. He was standing in front of me and I closed my eyes. I wanted to run. But I felt his warm body even he hadn't touched me. This was true. He truly was alive.

When he rosed his hand to my cheek I pushed it away and rushed to the door.

_ “I can’t do this _ .” I said and rushed out of the room. I heard him yelling my name but I couldn’t stop running. 

 

I ran into the Nate’s room door. I banged the door with my fist. I prayed he opened the door. In a moment Nate opened the door and I rushed inside and asked him to close the door.

_ “What the hell is going on?” _ He asked, peeked to the hall and closed to the door.

_ “Did you tell him?” _ He asked and pointed with his hand to the door and stepped closer to me.

_ “No, I couldn’t!” _ I yelled at him and hided my face into my arms and cried. 

_ “How the hell I should tell him that he has a son!?”  _

_ “What?” _

I took my hands out of my palms and looked up. Sam was standing behind Nate on the door with his eyes wide and mouth open. That fucking prick did it again, sneaked to someone's room to listen. And he had heard what I just said.

_ “Oh Jesus.” _ I swore and turned my back to them and wiped my tears out of my cheeks.There was a deep silence, I heard only my heart beating in my chest.

_ “I had a son?” _ Sam asked. His voice was deep. My heart beated harder.

_ “How is that possible?” _ He asked and I was furious.

_ “Well how the girl usually get pregnant Samuel?” _ I turned back to Sam and Nate and they knew I was furious because I called him Samuel. There was a deep silence again. Nate was first to broke the silence.

_ “I’ll give you some privacy.” _

I saw how he closed the door and I heard steps out of the room and silence came back. I tried to found the right words.

_ “Two weeks after you left to Panama, I found out that I was pregnant. I was gonna tell you when you come back. But you never did.”  _ I shook my head and tears just poured down on my cheeks.

He was shocked. 

_ “Does he know about me?”  _ I hided my face into my hands again. I was so messed up.

_ “He knew that you're dead.” _ I took my hands out of my face. My heart stopped beating, and I just stared his eyes.

He nodded. He was clearly thinking.

_ “If you think it’s best thing to do, I’ll stay out of your life.” _ Now he understood. We had moved on. He has been gone for fifteen years. I bite my lips and wiped the tears out of my cheeks. I couldn’t say anything back. The words were stuck in my throat. But that was not my choice. It was up to Jonathan if he wanted his father to be part of our, no, **his life**. Me and Sam would never be together. I won't be going back on that road again. 

He slowly got closer to me and I looked at him.

_ “May I?”  _ He asked and spreaded his hands. I rounded my hands around him and hugged him. He carefully rounded his hands around me. I felt his heart beating against my cheek. I smelled his shirt. He smelled the same. I touched carefully his back. His body was warm. He was truly alive. There was no escaping that fact.


	5. Truth about past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you who left a kudos and comments (and had read this)! It feels good to know that people likes my text, it makes me write even more!

**Truth about past.**

I was hugging Sam. I never imagine I could do that ever again. I have dreamt of it so many times, and now when I felt his warm body under my cheek, I was sure I was only imaging it. But no. He truly was alive.

I withdrew from the hug and stepped away from him. I looked down on my feets and wondered what I should say. Maybe he wanted to hear about Jonathan? Maybe he wanted to see a picture of him?

 _“What is his name?”_ Sam asked.

 _“Jonathan.”_ I answered and continued while placing my hand on my back pockets of my jeans:

 _“Jonathan Samuel Carter.”_ I heard him chuckled

_“So you named him after me?”_

I raised my head on looked at him and gave him a little smile.

“ _Well that was right thing to do.”_

There was a quiet knock on the door, before it got open and Nate peaked inside.  
_“Did you killed each others?”_ He teased. Sam and I chuckled and Nate stepped inside.

 _“I umm.. I just wanted to come to sleep in my room.”_ He said. I nodded and looked down on my feets.

 _“Sam, you wanna see picture of your son?_ ” I asked without raising my head on the floor.

 _“Yeah. Sure.”_ He answered, slightly nervous. I started to walk on the door, when I was next to Nate I raised my head and looked at him. He looked me back and raised his hand on my shoulder. I smiled and started to head my room.

Sam followed me to my room. I went to grab my phone and started to roll my pictures to choose the best picture of Jonathan. Sam closed the door behind him and sat on the edge of the bed. I locked my screen and walked to sit next to him.

 _“Are you ready?”_ I asked. Sam was quiet. I looked how his hands were shaking. He stared in front of him.

 _“I don’t know. What, what if he doesn’t want to see me?”_ He asked with a shrill voice. I turned my head to my phone. I knew there was no way that Jonathan didn’t want to know his father, but of course there was a chance. Fifteen years was a long time.

Sam sighed. He grabbed his cigarette pack from his pocket and stood up. I looked after him as he walked to the window and opened it. His hands were shaking as he lightened his cigarette and took a huge drag before letting all of the air from his lungs out.

I stood up and crossed my hands on my chest and took couple steps closer to him.

 _“He’s a good kid.”_ I said and I stopped.

Sam turned to look at me.

 _“He got great grades on school. He has lots of friends and he’s best swinger in the world.”_ I said and smiled while looking past Sam out of the window. I saw how he nodded while he took another drag from his cig.

 _“I bet you raised him good.”_ He said.

 _“Oscar helped me. He took care of us.”_ I said quietly.

 _“He probably hate me. He didn’t like me that much back then either.”_ Sam said and I smelled the cigarette coming inside of the room, and I grinned.

“ _Well. Yeah.”_ I manage to say.

 _“He actually was engaged but the girl left him because she thinked that Oscar was too attached to us. She didn’t understand our connection that well. She was only child.”_ I told Sam. I didn’t know why I told that. Maybe I wanted him to know how much Oscar has supported me.

 _“I know how much you mean to each other. And I’m happy he was by your side. When I wasn’t.”_ He said.

 _“If there hasn’t been my brother, or I was waiting for Jonathan I won’t probably be here right now.”_ I turn to look Sam.

 _“It was really hard to get over you. It took months that the nightmares stopped. I needed to go to the hospital often, to make sure my stress and sorrow won’t affect the baby. But he was strong. Oscar was there with me in the delivery room. He was so beautiful. And he looked just like you.”_ I smiled and Sam turned his hazel eyes on me. I looked deep into his eyes and I saw Jonathan in them. Just like I had seen Sam in Jonathan’s eyes for the last fourteen years.

 _“He even has your eyes.”_ I whispered. I saw how Sam’s eyes got wet, he lowered his face into my hand where I was holding my phone. He opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it.

I took my phone and unlocked the screen. I chose the picture of Jonathan for couple weeks back. I handed the phone to Sam screen downside, and he slowly reached and took it. He hesitated and closed his eyes while he raised his hand and turned the phone. He opened his eyes and his pupils widened. I smiled. I loved how he reacted. He took his hand with a cig on it and rubbed his jaw.

Small tear started to fall down on his cheek.

 _“He’s beautiful.”_ he whispered.

 _“God I can’t believe how much he looked like me.”_ Sam said and took another drag from his cig. _“Must have been really rough to you.”_ He said and gave me phone back.

 _“Yeah. It was._ ” I said and walked to the table and placed my phone down. I took a moment, I didn’t want to talk about how hard it was. It was all in the past. Sam was alive now, and Jonathan got change to meet his father. I had gave Jonathan last picture of Sam what I had took before he left to Panama. Jonathan kept it under his pillow, hoping he would see his father in his dreams and that he would protect him. Now Jonathan got finally chance to see his father with his own eyes, not only in his dreams.

 

* * *

 

Guys gave me a ride to Scotland, where they were about to continue their search. I headed home from Scotland. On the flight Nate told me he was sorry for not telling me, he thought it would be the best to see it myself, that if he told me, I would think he were just hallucinating or something. And that’s what probably would had happen.

I needed to clear my head and a flight home was perfect to that. I got the time to think how I tell all of Jonathan to this. I had send Oscar a fast email, but he wanted to hear everything face to face.

I stepped out of the plane. I walked to the luggagestrap when I saw my brother standing there. I rushed my steps and I felt how my tears were bursting out of my eyes. He opened his arms and I falled deep into his arms and weeped on his shirt. He patted my head and kissed my hair and we stand there for minutes just hugging. Then he pushed me away and wiped my tears.

He didn’t say anything, just took my hand and grabbed my bag and started to take me outside. We got on the car and he started to drive. I felt so small in the front seat of the car.

 _“Is he at school?”_ I asked and Oscar nodded.

 _“We have couple of hours before he comes back home.”_ He said. I sighed. I was scared. How on earth I was going to tell Jonathan that his father was alive?

I felt hand on my knee and I looked at it. Oscar squeezed my leg and tried to make me. I looked at him and thanked him. I saw a little smile on his lips.

Oscar made some coffee while I took a shower. I let the pressure of water hit me in my shoulders. I let my tears fade with the water drops.

When I got dressed I went to the kitchen where Oscar was sitting with the cups on the table. He stood up and got the coffee pot and poured it to both of us. I sat on the chair and grabbed the cup and putted milk in it and took a sip. Oscar sat other side of the table.

_“Okay, tell me everything.”_

I sighed. Where would I start?

 _“So, we were in the Rossi Estate waiting for Nate. I noticed the cross was going to sell first and headed to Sully to tell him. He said that they are not gonna like it. I had no idea that there were going to be one more. Sully didn’t manage to tell me before the window got opened and Nate crawled inside. In a moment I saw Sam standing there, alive, breathing in front of me.”_ I stopped and wiped tear out of my eye corner. Oscar waited.

I told him about everything. About Rafe and Nadine, how we needed to run out of there in a bullet storm. How Sam heard me talking to Jonathan and assumed me to talking someone I was with. How I rushed Nate’s room and Sam heard me saying he has a son. How he understands that we had moved on, and if we choosed that we won’t want him to be part of our lives, he’ll stay out of it. How he reacted when I show him the picture of Jonathan.

Oscar listened me quietly, pouring us more coffee when our cups were empty. He didn’t say anything. He listened what I told him.

When I was finished he just stared out of the window and I saw how he was fighting to let his rage come out. And I waited. When I saw that the red faded away his face and he turned to look at me I knew he was alright.

 _“How you hanging here sis?”_ Oscar asked. I shook my head. I had no idea what to think about all of this. My head was messed up.

 _“I don’t know.”_ I answered.

_“I tried my hardest not to let my scars ripped open. It took too long to heal them.”_

_“So you don’t want him back?”_ He asked. God how I hoped he wouldn’t ask that.

My heart started to race in my chest.

 _“I can’t do that.”_ I said while I shook my head, and it was the truth. Oscar nodded.

_“It has been fifteen years Oscar. I found peace. I got over him. Nothing is same anymore. Even though I hoped he was alive, I never imagine he would actually be alive. It was just a dream. And now this is a nightmare.”_

I wiped another tear from my cheek.

 _“If Jonathan wanted his father to be part of his live, we could work on that. But I can’t get back together with him. No.”_ I shook my head again.

_“It couldn’t work anymore.”_

Oscar looked his hands on the table and was thinking. Then he raised his head to me and said:  
_“It hurt me when I saw you when we thought he passed. I was really scared. I wasn’t that scared when you were in a coma. I remember how you screamed when you slept and I calmed you down for months. It was heartbreaking. I tried my best to support you.”_

I smiled at him. He had always been by my side. If there hasn’t been Oscar, or Jonathan I had probably done myself something.

_“And when Jonathan was born, I thought it would get easier. You could transfer your good feelings to him. Love him, not mourn Sam. It took time, and I saw how you slowly started to feel better.”_

Tears fell down my cheeks and I saw that Oscar’s eyes were wet too.

_“When you met Peter, I was happy. I saw how you glowed. I knew that he could never replace Sam, but I saw how you finally manage to love again. ”_

Peter. I met him at the gym six years after Sam passed. He was a fireman. We dated three years. He was gentle, kind and came along very well with Jonathan. He was the reason Jonathan started to play baseball, which he loves now. Then one night when we were at the party, he was drunk and slapped me on my cheek when we were arguing. He has never ever before been abusive, and he was really sorry but I told that I couldn’t stand violence because I had been in abusive relationship when I was a teenager, and I didn’t want to take the risk it would happen again in front of Jonathan. We broke up, sometimes he calls me and asks how we’re doing.

Oscar was furious when he heard. He was ready to beat Peter but I told him to let it be. That it was one time and we immediately broke up.

 _“I’m just glad he didn’t did that in front of Jonathan.”_ I said.

 _“How do you think Jonathan would react to that his father is alive?”_ Oscar asked. I had no idea. He hadn’t asked about his father for a long time.

 _“I’ll guess we find out it soon.”_ I answered.

We heard keys on the door and I winched. I looked to the hall and waited Jonathan to step in sight. When I saw his brown hair and eyes peeked to the kitchen I started to cry.

 _“What’s wrong?”_ He asked and I heard worry in his voice. I stood up from the table and rushed to hug him. He was confused.

 _“Mom what’s wrong?”_ He asked and hugged me back.

I  withdrew from the hug and took his head my palms and just looked at him.

 _“I just missed you so much.”_ And kissed him to the forehead. He giggled. How I missed that giggle. In a moment Oscar coughed and I turned to look at him. He told me with his eyes that I it was time to tell him. I looked on the floor and Oscar said to Jonathan:

 _“Sit. We need to talk.”_ And took one of the chair from under the table. I felt how Jonathan squeezed my hand. I looked at him and I saw his scared eyes peering in my eyes. I smiled and walked him to the table, made him sit down before get to sit myself.

 _“What’s going on?”_ Jonathan asked with a shrill voice. He was so scared, he had no idea what I was going to tell him. I had no idea how he’s going to react. I took his hand and tried to find a way to tell him. He squeezed my hand and tried to get me an eye-contact. I rose my eyes and looked into his eyes. I saw Sam in them. I sighed.

 _“Your father is alive.”_ I said. I didn’t know how else I could say it. I saw how his pupils widened then slowly returned back. I felt how his hand started to shake. I saw how his eyes get wet. He turned to look his uncle before he turned back to me.

 _“My father. Is alive?”_ He asked. I nodded. He turned his face to the table and I saw how all the feelings went rollercoaster in his head. He tried to understand what I just told him.

When he had internalized the information, he turned to me and looked at me.

 _“Tell me everything.”_ I touched his cheek and smoothed it and gave him a little smile.

And I told him everything. From Henry Avery’s treasure, the truth about Sam’s assumed death and everything what happened for the last couple of days.

He listened intently. I wasn’t sure if he could manage all of the information I was giving to him. Even though he had been mature compared his age. This was a huge thing. He got finally chance to see his father. Maybe, if they just found the treasure and pays Sam’s debt to Alcazar.

When I was finished, I waited. It felt like forever him to say something. Then he looked at me and said:  
“ _You need to go help him.”_ I leaned back on the chair and my eyes got wide open. What? I shook my head and didn’t manage to say anything before he continued:

 _“You have to go. And you need to tell Elena all of this. She deserves to know the truth about us.”_  I lowed my face. I had forgotten about Elena. She thought that Nate was in Malaysia. And I told her I got little vacation to Europe, and I’ll be back to Jonathan’s baseball final. I was stunned. How on earth my fourteen year old son was so mature. I smiled to him and gave him a hug.

Couple days later, after Jonathan’s big baseball final, which they won, I called Elena and asked if I could come to visit. She welcomed me and said she actually wanted to talk with me. I had a bad feeling in my gut.

When I knocked her door, I was nervous. How on earth I was going to tell her that Nate has brother? Brother who was assumed to be dead for the last fifteen years. Brother, who was once the love of my life, and a father of my child. When Elena opened the door I saw in her eyes that there was something going on. I stepped inside and we headed to the living room. We sat on the couch and I took a pillow in my lap.

She sat next to me and sighed. I waited. I panicked.

 _“I don’t think Nate is in Malaysia.”_ She finally said. My heart jumped to my throat. I swallowed and wonder what should I say. She turned to me and asked:

 _“Where is he?”_ I avoided her look. She knew that I knew something. I took better stand on the couch, lifting my legs up and grossing them.

 _“Okay.”_ I pushed all the air out of my lungs. Here goes nothing.

 _“I’m not Nate’s cousin.”_ She looked shocked. I was sure she had a slight thought that Jonathan was Nate’s son.

 _“Nate has a brother. Who assumed to die fifteen years ago. And he is Jonathan’s father.”_ I swallowed again and tried to moisten my throat. It felled like I had a dessert in it. Elena turned her face and I saw how she was about to burst in tears. I closed my eyes before I continued.

_“Sam’s death left us huge hole, Nate never wanted to talk about him. He couldn’t face me and Jonathan, he was too hurt of his brother death.”_

_“Where is he?”_ She interrupted me and raised her hand to made me to shut up and just told where her husband was.

 _“Last time I heard they were heading to Madagascar.”_ I told her. She stood up and placed her hands on her hair. She couldn’t believe what she has just heard.

 _“Would you come with me?_ ” She finally asked from me. I pulled my lungs full of air and pushed them all out while nodding at her. She headed to the kitchen where her laptop was.

_“I’ll call you and tell when our flight leaves.”_


	6. I was fine before all of this.

**I was fine before all of this.**

Me and Elena managed to find a motel where Sam, Nate and Sully were. On the plane I told her about Henry Avery’s treasure, how it was Nate’s and Sam’s dream. About how Sam 'died', how it affected to us, and how now Sam’s live was on line and Nate wanted to help his brother, which he had missed for the last fifteen years.

I tried to call Sully but his phone was off and I hoped they were alright. Elena walked to Nate’s room and saw all the stuff in the wall and the table. She finally realized that Nate had lied to her, that everything I told her was true. We looked down the maps and notes on the desk.

Elena shook her head while looking to the table, and guns on the bed. She took her time to look at the papers, and we waited them to come back.

Then we heard guys talking outside and key drifting in the lock. I heard Nate talking:  
_“That treasure is it as good as our... Shit.”_ I turned and saw Nate, Sully and Sam inside. Nate looked shocked when he saw Elena standing next to me.

_“How’s the Malaysian job going Nate?”_ She said and turned her sad eyes to Nate.  _“Seems like your hair of course.”_

Nate looked me. I moved my lips and said “I’m sorry.” to him.

_“Elena it’s. It’s not what it looks like.”_ Nate said and turned his gaze to Elena and I watched Victor lowed his head and Sam leaned to the wall and looked at me.

_“Really? Because what it looks like, it’s that you're searching for Henry Avery’s buried treasure.”_ Elena said and threw the paper on the desk. Then she turned to the bed and started to walk toward it:  
_“And given the Shoreline soldiers that are all over town.”_ She grabbed a gun from the bed and looked at it.

_“I bet you're not the only ones looking for it.”_

_“Alright well uh I...”_ Nate said and turned to look at Sully.

_“I guess it kinda what it looks like. But, but I can explain.”_ He sounded that he didn’t know how to explain. He knew that I had told her about Sam already. That I had told her everything.

_“Okay, it’s gonna sound crazy.”_

_“Try me.”_ Elena said and I could hear her voice that she was so disappointed. She threw the gun on the bed and stepped closer to Nate.

_“For starters, uh.”_ Nate said and took a little step away from Elena. Nate turned to look Sam, raised his arm to him and turned to look back at Elena.

_“This is, ah, Sam. Sam Drake. My brother.”_

Sam raised his hand a little bit and gave Elena small wave before said quietly hi to her. Even though I didn’t saw Elena’s face, I was sure the look of her face was heartbroken. All of what I had told her on the plane was true. His husband had lied to her all these years. She turned to look at Nate and then leaned to look at Sully who told her he was sorry.

_“We thought he had died in a Panamanian jail.”_ Nate tried to said but Elena raised her hand and took couple steps back.

_“But we were obviously very wrong. He’s been stucking there for fifteen years, and it’s because of me. And the guy who broke him out want’s a lot of money and the only way we could pay of the dept is Avery’s treasure.”_

Elena leaned to the backseat of a chair and she was about to burst in tears.

_“That’s the good news, we found it, it’s on a island just off the coast.”_

_“Okay just stop.”_ She asked him and raised her hand to make him stop, her hand was shaking.

Nate didn’t know what to say. I saw how Elena rounded her wedding ring on her finger and I realized she was actually ready to took it off and handed it to Nate. I couldn’t watch it anymore so I closed my eyes while a tears falled down on my cheek.

I heard that Elena mumbled and she stepped to the door and Nate yelled her to wait.

_“I don’t get you!”_ I heard how they argued. I tried not to listen.

_“I had to protect you.”_ Oh god Nate please, don’t say that, she knows that’s not the case. Stop lying, she, she deserves the truth. _  
_ _“That is bullshit Nate! You just didn’t had the nerve to face me. Again.”_

_“I knew you’d react like this”_

_“How would you react? You lied to me, for weeks. If you were killed, I- I wouldn’t have even known about it. And now you have a_ **_brother_ ** _?”_

Elena sounded so heartbroken. I was heartbroken. I opened my eyes and saw Sam staring at me. He looked little bit mad at me getting Elena involved to this.

_“Who are you?”_ I heard Elena asking.

_“C’mon I’m me. C’mon it’s me.”_ I saw how Nate stepped closer to Elena who was behind the corner.

_“It’s different this time.”_ He said. I heard that Elena sighed. She had heard that before.

_“I have to save him. I don’t even care about the treasure.”_ Nate said. I looked at Sam. I was mad at him. Did he had nothing to say? His brother was there, fighting over his marriage and he didn’t stood up even though this was all his fault? Because of him Nate had left to the hunt. Because of him Nate lied to his wife, and returned the game he had get out of long time ago.

_“The look on your face when you walked into this room. If you're done lying to me then you should stop lying, to yourself. I got a plane to catch. You do what you have to do.”_ And I heard Elena left the room.

Nate walked back to the desk and Sully asked what he was doing and he should go after his wife. Nate looked at me with a hate in his eyes and I looked him back. If a look would kill I would be dead by now. Nate was so mad at me telling Elena. But I had no choice. She deserved to know.

_“We’re not done here.”_ Nate said and grabbed the paper from the desk and put his hand on his chin. Sully stepped forward and stood up that maybe they should be. Nate sighed and turned to Sully.

_“What are you saying?”_

_“I’m saying maybe there’s a smarter way to save Sam.”_ Sully said and pointed with a notes in his hand to Nate.

_“Such as?”_

_“Such as were giving him a new identity, we, we put him in the hiding somewhere.”_

Nate interrupted him. _“He’s been prison for fifteen years he’s not going into hiding.”_ Then he leaned to the chair and Sully continued pointing on his hand on Nate’s back.

_“Okay, fine, you go after your wife. Sam and I will head off to Libertalia.”_

_“Without me?”_ Nate asked and turned. His voice was much deeper.

_“C’mon you get both of you killed.”_ Sully chuckled, looked Sam, me and walked front of me laughing.

_“Kid, I’ve been doing this for helluvatime. I think I might be able..”_

_“You wanna be helpful, Sullivan?”_ Nate said. I saw in Sully’s eyes how he reacted for Nate calling him Sullivan. That hurted him. And Nate realized himself what he just did. But he pointed to the door and continued:

_“Go keep an eye on her.”_ Then he turned back to the wall and sighed. I put my hand into Sully’s hand, to make sure he was alright. He placed the notes on the table and said to Nate:  
_“Whatever you say”_ and he headed to the door. Nate looked at me while I shook my head to him. I knew his brother was all he had when they were growing up, but now he had new life with Elena. And Sully was part of it too. And me and Jonathan. And now he just, pushed us all away for the fucking treasure.

I went after Sully, but Sam grabbed my hand and I stopped. I looked down on my hand where he was holding me and then I looked up him into his eyes.

_“Don’t.”_ And he let go on my hand. I followed Sully to outside.

I saw Sully standing further holding his hand on his forehead. Elena sat on the sunbed next to the pool and cried. First I went to Sully, I put my hand on his shoulder and asked if he was alright. He nodded at me. I heard door open and I hoped it was Nate, but when I turned I saw Sam. He closed the door and looked at me. I turned to Sully and tapped his shoulder.

_“I need to talk to Sam. Take care of Elena, I’ll join you two later.”_ Sully nodded.

I turned my way and started to walk to Sam. He looked me under his eyebrows.I crossed my hands on my chest and stopped in front of him. He shook his head and grabbed me on my arm and dragged me into his room. I tried to rip off his grip but he pulled me into his room and closed the door and locked it.

_“What the fuck Samuel?”_ I yelled at him and spreaded my hands.

_“Why you took her in this? Now Nate is not focusing because he’s thinking about her!”_ He said back to me. My whole body started to burn. Did he just fucking said that? I was furious. He was blinded by the treasure, even though it was his life in line too, but so were all of us now when Rafe and Shoreline were in the picture.

_“Actually it was our son who told me to tell her and come here!”_ I yelled at him and Sam flinched.

_“You told him about me?”_ Good. Now Sam was focusing of more important matters.

_“Yes, I told him.”_ I answered and wrapped my hand where he had pulled me into his room, since I realized it hurt a little.

_“Look, I need to find the treasure, otherwise you won’t be safe.”_ He said and stepped closer and waved his hands.

_“Well what about safety of your brother, huh? About his marriage?”_ I asked and raised my voice.

_“He was there fighting over his marriage, Elena was so fucking close to give him her ring back! And she might do that still! And you didn’t stood up and took the blame on yourself, even though all of this is your fault!”_

Sam turned a little, raised his head into ceiling and shook it. I turned my back on him and placed my hands on my neck and sworded while I leaned to the wall with my head. What a fucking asshole.

_“He chose to come, I didn’t force him.”_ He defend himself.

_“Jesus, you know how much you brother loves you, he’ll do anything for you! You just know how to pull the right strings to get people do as you want!”_ I yelled and turned back to him and spreaded my hands.

He raised his finger and pointed it at me.

_“I never did that to you.”_ He said. He was furious. I was furious. But he did. Somehow he had managed to get Nate to get me involved into all of this. I was fine before all of this. I was fine when I thought he was dead. And I needed to tell that to Sam.

_“I was fine before all of this.”_ I said to him. I saw how his heart shattered. He had maybe thinked me for the last fifteen years, but I had got over him and moved on. I couldn’t go back, and ripped my healed scars open.

Before I managed to blink my eyes he was in front of me and placed his hands over my shoulders and leaned to the wall behind me making me to lean on the wall with my back .

_“You don’t mean that.”_ His voice was breaking. I saw how his eyes got wet. I felt how his warm breath hit me into my face. I felt how my heart started to beat hard, but I tried to stay strong. I looked deep into his hazel eyes and saw how he tried to see if I truly meant what I just said. But I did. Mostly.

Then he kissed me and pushed me against the wall with his body. I wanted to push him away but I couldn’t. All the old feelings came back into my mind when he kissed me. When he touched me, I realized how much I actually had missed his touch. How his touch made my body burn. My heart and head told me to stop and push him away but I couldn’t. His lips were dry, he smelled awful. But beneath all that there was that familiar smell and taste. Smell and taste, what I had already forgot. What use to made me forget everything around me. When he pushed his tongue into my mouth and pushed his hard cock against my hip I stopped thinking. I let my feelings took over. He pulled away and started to kiss my neck as I embraced my fingers into his messy brown hair.

“ _Oh god, just fuck me_.” I gasped in his ear, just like the old times.

 

-

 

I sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down to put my shoes on. Sam laid on the bed naked on his side and looked at me, with a sheet covering his lower body. I was mad at myself. How I let this happen? I let old feelings to took over and given myself to him. Sam tried to took my hand but I pulled it away. He raised and got closer to me and kissed my shoulder and patted my arm. I closed my eyes and pulled myself away and leaned down to get my shirt on the floor.

_“Stop.”_ I asked, he dragged my hair away from my neck and started to kiss it.

_“I missed you.”_ He mumbled while kissing my neck. I pulled my head away and stood up and put my shirt on. I heard him asking something about what just happen meant nothing to me. I pulled my shirt down and tucked my hair out of it. I looked forward and sighed.

_“It was just a moment to surrender of lust. Nothing more.”_ I said, before I headed to the door. My heart was shattered. I was lying. But I couldn’t do this. Before I placed my hand on the doorknob, I turned and looked at Sam, I saw how tears falled down on his cheeks. I felt a crushing feeling on my the chest, but I stayed strong.

_“If you got out of here alive. Come to meet your son.”_ I said, before I opened the door and stepped outside.

When I closed the door behind me, I fell down on my knees and burst into tears. All of my healed scars, were now open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave a comment or kudos if you like my writing, it means a lot to me! :)
> 
> I will release new chapter every monday and thursday!


	7. “He lied to us.”

**“He lied to us.”**

I sat with Elena on the back of the Sully’s plane. We were heading back at home. I leaned my elbows on my knees and laying my chin on my fists. My heart beated in my chest and I couldn’t manage to get it steady. I didn’t told Elena or Sully that I ended up into a bed with Sam, but I bet they had heard what happen in his room if they were outside.

I smelled Sam’s scent on my nose. I felt his lips on mine. I felt his hands on my body. I felt him inside me. An when I closed my eyes, I saw his face, his hazel colored eyes. So I kept my eyes opened. My heart was shattered. This was exactly why I tried to avoid him. I knew that if I let him kiss me, touch me, old feelings will push the surface.

I spend so much time to find peace. And now it all was ruined. I never could had dreamed that he would be alive. Of course I hoped it, but never ever thought it would actually happen. Everything confirmed he was dead. And now he was back. Back into my live, back into my head and worst, back into my heart. I hided my face into my palms and sighed deeply.

I heard Elena asking from me:

_“You still love him do you?”_  I raised my head from my hands and looked at her. She asked me again, she thought I couldn’t hear her. I did, I just didn’t want to say it outloud. I looked away. She knew the answer without getting it.

_“We should go back.”_ She said. I looked at her. Even though she was mad and disappointed to Nate, she loved him. And she wanted to make sure he’ll be back alright. She’ll blame herself if she just left him there. I took my time and nodded to her. We needed to go back.

_“Sully?”_ Elena asked.

_“Yeah.”_ Sully answered.

_“You still remember what island they were going?”_

Sully turned his head, he had weird grin on his face.

_“I have actually flying circles for a while.”_

We looked with Elena each others. Sully knew we would want to go back. He just wanted us to realize it ourselves.

I straightened my back and said:

_“Let’s go get the brothers.”_

 

* * *

 

Sully left me and Elena to the beach. We took pistols with us, thank god Peter had took me to the shooting range when we were dating, so I knew how it worked. We also took walkie-talkies so we can catch up with Sully. Sully told us to be safe, and bring the brothers back.

We headed to the woods with Elena. Ground was muddy after the storm and rain. We needed to be careful with our every step.

We walked for miles without changing any words. I bet we were both thinking the same thing. Hoping that Sam and Nate were both alright.

We reached some old ruins. We notice a car and hided ourselfs in the bushes.

“ _Do you see anybody_?” Elena asked and I tried to see if there were any Shoreline militarys, but I couldn’t see anybody. I shook my head and answer:

“ _No, but it doesn’t mean there won’t be any. Maybe we’re lucky and the keys will be in the car.”_ I glanced to Elena and she looked back at me.

We started to get closer, as quiet as we could. I watched my every step and tried to avoid any branch on the ground. When we got closer we saw a man standing about twenty feet away from the car, back to it.

“ _I sure hope he’s alone.”_ Elena whispered to me. The guy was holding his hand on his ear, probably talking to other militaries through his earpiece. Elena said that she’ll go to look if the key was in the car. I took a deep breath and watched how Elena started to move. My heart raced in my chest. I hadn’t done anything like this before, unlike Elena. She had been with Nate in his adventures before, so she knew what she was doing. And I had no idea. But here I was. Hiding in the bushes when there was an armed military ready to shoot us if he sees us.

I stayed low and watched how Elena got closer to the car. I watched the military, hoping he won’t turn his back and sees Elena.

She got safety behind the car. She glanced inside and I saw how she waved to me to tell me the kays in the car. I started to crawl to the car. My heart was racing in my chest. Adrenaline started to flow through my body. When I got next to the car, I left a quiet sigh. Elena waved her hands and told that she’ll drive. I nod and we counted three and stood up.

Elena jumped to the driver seat and started the car while I jumped to the backseat and covered myself while taking my gun and loaded it.

I peeked from the backseat and saw the military turning and yelling at us and pointed his gun at us while Elena pressed the pedal and started to drive to the forest. Military shot at and I answered his gunfire while Elena hit more speed to the car. When we turned behind the woods, I left a relieved sigh, while my heart raced my chest. My whole body was full of adrenaline, I have never felt like this. I was scared, angry but also I felt amazing.

Elena slowed down a little and I jumped to the front seat next to he. I looked at Elena, she had a huge smile on her face, and then she started laughing. I looked at her before I started to laugh with her. She looked at me and I bend my head back and let the air hit my face.

We just manage to steal a car from fucking Shoreline soldier. And it felt amazing.

When we headed forward and stopped laughing, I took my walkie and called for Sully.

“ _Everything alright?”_ He asked. I couldn’t stop smiling.

“ _Yeah, we stole a car from a Shoreline soldier_.” I said and turned my gaze to Elena who was smiling too. Sully asked were I serious as I turned my gaze forward and told him that I was.

“ _Okay darlings, at least you could move faster. Stay safe.”_

_“Roger that.”_ I said to him before I put my walkie away. I leaned the door and let my hair fly with the wind.

Then we heard an explosion and Elena stopped. We saw a huge smoky cloud behind the trees. My heart popped up on my throat. I looked at Elena and her eyes were wide, I saw how her breath tightened, before she pressed the pedal again and we headed forward.

When the explosions got closer we continued on foot.

And we found Nate laying unconscious on the water in the forest. His head was bruised and I saw how Elena’s eyes got wet. We got him up from the water and made sure he actually as breathing. Thank god he was. I reported Sully and told him we found Nate, and we’ll inform when he’s conscious again.

Moments later Nate woke up and he was so happy to see Elena above him. I was sitting further and when Nate saw me, he shook his head and sighed.

_“Where’s Sam?”_ I asked him.

_“He lied to us.”_ He said. I was sure I just misheard.

_“There was no breakout. No Alcazar. Sam made that all up_.”

_“What?”_ I yelled and stood up and walked to Nate and lowered myself on my knees.

_“He’s been out for two years. Rafe got him out. They have been searching the Avery’s cross for two years. Together.”_

I couldn’t believed what I just heard. Sam has been out for two years? His live was never on line? He was working with Rafe? He lied to us? To me? And I actually was letting myself to think that we could try to be together when all of this was over. A fresh start. Maybe to be a family. That was the reason why I choose to came back in this fucking island.

I stood up slowly and looked at Nate with my eyes wide. I felt how my heart dropped deep down on my stomach. I put my hand front of my mouth and tried to hold on my tears and turned away and stepped further.

_“You alright Jo?”_ Elena asked. I told I needed to be alone for a while and walked forward into the woods. I don’t know how far I walked but when I thought I was far enough I started to scream in the bottom of my heart. That fucking asshole! Did he never thought he wouldn’t get caught? I was so furious, I took the plants on the ground and ribbed them off and threw away and just screamed.

I falled down on my knees and just cried. All those scars I had healed, had now finally ribbed wide open, maybe even more open, and all the pain got out. And it hurt like hell. It hurt like hell. I couldn’t believe he lied.

Why on earth he lied? Why he was so obsessed with that fucking treasure? He knew he has a son, and he choose to find pirate treasure and risk his life, all of our lives, instead of coming meet his son.

Now I realized why Sam didn’t look shocked at Italy that Rafe was there too. Or why Rafe wasn’t surprised to see me there. It all makes sense now.

I wished Oscar was with me right now. He has been by my side for the last fifteen years. I needed him. I layed my head on the ground and grabbed some mud on my palms and tried to breathe.

I was hyperventilating, I couldn’t breathe. I counted five while taking my lungs full of air and holded my breath. Then I let them all out. And repeated it, until I managed to breathe normally again. I raised up to my knees. I looked up, shook my head and wiped tears off my cheeks. What an asshole.

 

When I got back at Elena and Nate, I heard he was telling her about their childhood. I walked behind the tree and watched them. They didn’t saw me. I listened Nate telling Elena everything. I remember how Sam told me all of that long time ago.

_“And . After I lost him, I-.”_ Nate took a pause. _“Or, after I thought I lost him.”_ Then he stopped. I heard that same sorrow in his voice what I heard when he told me that he saw Sam die fifteen years earlier.

_“You didn’t want to bring him back up again.”_ Elena said, and raised her head and saw me. She was talking both of us. I lowered my face and nodded, and stepped out behind the tree.

_“Something like that.”_ Nate said.

_“Now I see why you didn’t want Joanna and Jonathan into your life for a long time.”_ Elena nodded her head. She understood. Me and Jonathan was only making his pain worse.

_“Love to know what you’re thinking.”_ Nathan asked her.

_“I’m thinking that you’re lucky that we found you when we did.”_ She smiled at him.

_“How did you two find me anyway.”_

I took couple steps closer to them and looked to the sky and said:

_“Well you know, we followed the sound of gunfire and explosions.”_ Nate chuckled.

_“No, I mean, how did you get here?”_ Elena raised her head too to the sky as we heard a plane engine. We grabbed our walkies and Elena called for Sully.

_“Hey darlins.”_ He answered. _“How’s he doing.”_

_“Oh you know, he’s banged up, but he’s alive. Par of the course.”_ Elena answered while I was helping Nate to back on his feet.

_“Now we just need to rescue the other Drake.”_

_“What do you mean?”_ Sully asked.

_“We’ll let Nate tell you.”_ I said to Sully, and handed my walkie to Nate.

Nate stepped little further and Elena came to hug me.

_“You alright?”_ She asked and I nodded on her shoulder.

_“We heard you scream, did it help?”_ She said with a little smile on her lips. I shook my head, I didn’t know if I was close, or just screaming that loud.

_“Yeah, I got it all out. For now.”_ I said, pointing that it all will come up again when I see Sam. Elena tapped my shoulder.

_“What an asshole, right?”_ We heard Nate saying and he turned to us. Definitely. What an asshole.

_“Look, I’ll fill you in on everything when I see you.”_

_“Yeah. I can’t wait.”_ Victor said and continued: _“You three be safe down there.”_

I grabbed the walkie and called to Sully.

_“Sully, look, where you gonna land, I’m gonna come there.”_ Nate tried to refuse but I told him that I needed to clear my head little more, and I would take care of myself. And besides, they needed a time alone. Nate sighed, nodded and hugged me.

_“Just be careful okay? Sam really loves you.”_ My heart hurted. I pushed him away and gave him a little smile.

_“You got him a gun?”_ I asked Elena and she handled pistol to Nate.

_“You get the car, I’ll walk to the shore.”_ I said to them.

_“Wait, you got a car?”_ Nate asked and turned his gaze from me to Elena. Elena chuckled and answered:

_“Yeah, we 'borrow' it from Shoreline soldier.”_ Nate shook his head smiled.

I told them to stay safe, turned my way and headed to different direction than they were, asking for Sully where to meet him through the walkie.

 

* * *

 

 

I walked down the woods and cursed myself. Sure I was in a good shape but this was nothing like lifting on the gym or throwing assistants on the self defense class. It was different to walk in the woods, beware of every step you took. And I was suppose to clear my head while walking to the plane but it seemed impossible.

When I had walked about an hour, I needed to stop. I leaned to my knees and catched my breath, when I heard something. I hold my breath and listened. Steps. Close. Shit. I didn’t manage to hide or grab my gun, when I heard gun loaded and someone asked me to raise my hands.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This was it. Some of the Shoreline’s military had found me and now I’m going to die, or becoming prisoner. And I didn’t know which one was worst.

“ _Turn your face and hold your hand’s up.”_ The man said. I slowly turned myself around, still keeping my eyes shut. I was praying in my head, saying goodbyes to Jonathan and Oscar, telling I loved them and I was sorry.

“ _Joanna_?” I wrinkled my forehead. That voice, it sounded familiar. I slowly opened my eyes and I couldn’t believe what I saw. It was Peter.

“ _Peter_?” I asked with surprise. His gaze were surprised too. And he was still pointing me with his gun.

Finally he put his gun down. I was too scared to lower my hands down so I just stood there with my hands up and my mouth wide open. He rushed to me and grab me into a hug.

“ _Holy shit I almost shot you_.”

I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him away.

“ _You work to Shoreline now_?” I couldn’t believe it. He never told me when he called me once in awhile that he had changed his job.

“ _Well, Nadine kinda helped me when I was drinking after we broke up. She offered me the job.”_ Of course. Nadine catch up on the same gym where me and Peter met. But I had no idea they were friends, or something. And it hurted me to hear that he ended up drinking when we broke up. He never mentioned that either.

“ _So **you** stole my car _?” He asked with surprised. I couldn’t help it when huge smirk came to my face.

“ _That means I almost shot you two times.”_ He chuckled.

_“What on earth are you doing here_?” he continued and I placed my hands on my back pockets.

“ _Oh_.” He said and stared at me.

“ _I assume Drake is Jonathan’s father?”_ He asked. I lowered my gaze and nodded. I had told him about Jonathan’s father, how he died before he was born. And that I had named him after him. 

_“Wow, I heard Mr Adler and Drake talking something about Joanna but I never had imagine it was you who they were talking about.”_ I raised my gaze to Peter’s green eyes and my heart popped up my throat. My body started to burn when my rage was raising under my skin. Why on earth Sam didn’t came to see me when he got out? I wanted to ask Peter more, but I couldn’t.

Peter placed his hand on his ear. Someone was talking to him to his earpiece. He told he was on his way, and hadn’t notice anybody, or found his car. My rage faded a little and it was replaced that adrenaline when I thought how we took the car with Elena.

“ _How’s Jonathan?”_ Peter asked while he had stopped talking to other militaries.

“ _They just won the final_.” I said and smiled. I saw how smile raise to his ears. He was the one who teached Jonathan to swing.

“ _That’s great. He’ll go far.”_ He said and continued:

“ _I’m sorry I slapped you_.”

I shook my head and smiled.

“ _It’s all in the past.”_

“ _I really should be going. Sorry about this.”_ He apologizes.

“ _You're letting me go?”_ I asked.

“ _If I had known that everything was affecting you and Jonathan, I wouldn’t come. But I cannot turn now. All I can do is let you go and try my hardest to not kill Jonathan’s father. He deserves to see him.”_

I rounded my hands around Peter’s neck and kissed his on his cheek.

“ _Thank you. For everything.”_ He hugged me back, and I felt how he smelled my hair. When he withdrew the hug, he smiled at me and started to move forward. As I watch him disappear into the woods, I knew this was the last time I would see him.

I continued my way to the shore. My rage started to raise again. Why on earth Sam didn’t came to see me when he got out? If he was thinking of me for the last fifteen years, if he never stopped loving me, why he chose to stay hidden for two years, and not to come to see me?

Was he too obsessed with this fucking treasure that he didn’t care enough of me that he would have come to tell me he was actually alive? I knew this treasure was their mother's legacy, they wanted to finish the search. And it was always the first interest in his live. But if he truly loved me, he would have come back to me when he got the change. My heart started to race in my chest and my whole body started to burn. I was so angry. Sam will have lot's to explain when I finally see him again.


	8. Obsession with treasure

**Obsession with treasure**

I met Sully on his plane. We headed to the town we saw further. Once in awhile we heard gunshots and explosions.

We got to the ruins and found some Shoreline’s guns. Then we heard gunshots and explosions really close. I turned my head and saw a fucking truck driving through the ruins. Then I saw someone was running in front of it coming towards us.

_“Nate!”_ I yelled as loud as my lungs let me and runned to the edge.

_“Shit shit shit! Sully you got that RPG?”_ I asked and turned to Sully.

_“Right at here kid.”_ He said and raised it up on his shoulder. I turned my head and tried to see Nate. I heard the truck went through something and there was little bit too silence, no gunshots, no engine, nothing. I afraid for the worst. Then I heard the gunshots again and soon I saw Nate jumping over the fence before ground collapsed under him.

_“Sully now!”_ I yelled, and saw how the truck exploded and got stuck over the bench.

_“Sully? Jo?”_ Nate yelled and looked up at us.

_“How you doin, Nate?”_ Sully asked and I waved my hand to him, but we needed to take cover since there was still someone shooting at us. I heard how one of the bullets whined right next to my ear.

_“Throw me the RPG!”_ Nate yelled and Sully throw it to him. I hold my hands on my ears while Nate shot the truck.

I helped Sully to get Nate up from the cliff.

_“Good to see you, kid.”_ Sullivan said to him.

_“Yeah, right in the nick of time.”_ Nate laughed and looked at me and tapped me on my shoulder. I nodded him to tell him I was alright.

_“Yeah, well got a little antsy waiting around here from two of you.”_

_“Yeah, no, we gotta find Sam and Elena still.”_

That’s when Elena run to us and hugged to Nate. I was looking if Sam was coming after her, but there were no signs of him. My heart skipped a beat, but I realized that Elena was smiling so he must be okay. I didn’t hear what everyone was talking since I felt how my feelings started to took over when I just wanted to see Sam. I saw Elena looking at me and saying something, but I just gave her a smile.

Then I saw Sam walking like a ashamed puppy from behind the rocks.

Brothers stepped closer and greeted each others. I saw that Sam had a bleeding tip on his left hand. And his nose was bruised.

_“How’s that?”_ Nate pointed his head to Sam’s arm.

_“Oh,”_ Sam laughed: _“Bullet grazed my shoulder. You?”_

_“Cliffside, grazed my face”_ Nate told his big brother. _“So how’d you lose Rafe?”_

Sam chuckled: _“I led his crew right into one of Avery’s traps.”_

_“Smart.”_ Nate said and turned to us but Sam continued:  
_“Hey look. About the whole Alcazar thing.”_

But Nate interrupted his brother and said to him:

_“Hey just, we can save that for later, okay?”_ Then Nate turned to Sully and asked which way the plane was. I looked at Sam and he couldn’t look me back. I started to follow Nate, Sully and Elena. We couldn’t talk with Sam now, first we needed to get out of here.

_“Whoa whoa whoa whoa, Sorry. What are we doing?”_ Sam asked and we stopped and turned to his way. Sully was first to open his mouth:  
_“What do you think we’re doing? We’re getting the hell off of this rock.”_

_“Right, we- we could do that, or we can head in that direction…”_ Sam said and pointed on the right. _“Which is a short cut.”_

What the fuck was he talking about? He didn’t even know where the plane was, so how he should know which way was the short cut. I had a bad feeling in my gut.

_“Short cut to what?”_ Sully asked, and I guess in that point we all knew what Sam was actually talking about.

_“To Avery’s treasure.”_

There it is. Jesus I hated that man. Sam turned and started to talk about something about Rafe, and I pushed myself through Sully and Nathan and when Sam turned at me, I punched him into his face with my fist. He gasped of the pain and hold his nose. If his nose wasn’t broken already, I hoped it got now.

_“You fucking asshole!”_ I yelled at him. I was so angry at him. I was relieved he was mostly okay but I was so angry at him, for lying to me. And after all of this he was still thinking about that goddamn treasure. Nate, Sully and Elena watched us and took couple steps back.

Sam hold his nose and he looked painful. I pushed him from his chest and yelled at him while he stumbled couple steps back.

_“You just don’t know when to quit?”_ I yelled at him.

_“Look, we’re all here for the same reason, right?”_ He asked and looked behind me to Nate, Sully and Elena trying to get them to his side.

_“No, we didn’t! We didn’t come after the treasure, we came to save you! And you didn’t need to be saved Samuel!”_ I stopped and I realized.

_“Expect from yourself.”_ That was it. We needed to save Sam, from himself. Not from Alcazar, not from Rafe or Shoreline. Just from himself and his obsession. Elena and Sully had seen this before, they have seen this kind of obsession in Nate years ago. And Nate saw himself on Sam now. He was the same, before he decided to retire. Obsessed of the treasure.

Sam tried to come closer and put his hand on my shoulder.

“ _You son of a bitch lied to us! To me_!” I pushed his hand away and pushed him again and he stepped back again. He had never saw me like this. I felt how my body started to shake when I was feeling how the rage was raising under my skin. I crushed my hands into fist and looked him deep into his eyes.

“ _Jo_.” He whispered. I raised my hand and pointed him with my finger.

_“Don’t ‘Jo’ me. You lost that right when you chose to lie to me, when you chose to keep yourself hiding for two fucking years.”_ My heart beated in my chest so hard that I was afraid it would rip off.

Sam stepped closer but I pushed him again.

“ _Why the hell you didn’t come to see me and tell me you were alive? You had two fucking years_!” I yelled. Now it wasn’t anymore about the treasure, it was that he has been out of prison for two years, without informing himself to anyone. I couldn’t wait anymore, I needed answers. Specially when Peter told me Sam was talking about me when he was working with Rafe. I looked him and waited for him to answer. I stepped closer and pushed him again and he stepped couple steps back again from the push. And I yelled him again:

“ _Why you didn’t come to-”_ I didn’t manage to say my when he cut me and yelled:

_“But I did_!”

My eyes got wide opened. I just stared at him, he, he had come to see me? My heart skipped a beat.

“ _What?”_ I asked.

Sam sighed and looked down on his feets.

_“After Rafe got me out of prison I was coming to see you. I wanted to tell you I was alive, and I never stopped thinking about you, I never stopped loving you. But when I was looking at your window I saw you with a man doing the dishes. You looked so happy. I didn’t want to ruin that. When I returned to Rafe he said that you’ve been married for years.”_

My heart skipped another beat. I hided my face into my palms and took a huge breath.

“ _It was Oscar.”_ I mumbled in my hands. I took my hands off my face and looked at him and repeated.

_“It was my brother. Oscar.”_

Sam was surprised.

_“I thought.”_ Sam swallowed. _“Rafe said… I thought you didn’t need me.”_

_“Oh, so you choosed to believe what Rafe said to you and didn’t come to ask me what I really needed?”_ I yelled and spreaded my hands.

_“For the last fifteen years I needed you. Even though I got over your death that never changed the fact that I never stop loving you or I didn’t need you.”_

Sam shiver when he heard me saying I never stopped loving him. After we slept together in the motel and I told him other, he probably thought that I didn’t want him into my life. But I wanted. Until I heard that he had lied to me. Or maybe I wanted, I didn’t know. Specially when now I saw that his eyes were only in that fucking pirate treasure. He had put us all in danger, when he didn’t revealed his real intentions. He was blinded with that treasure.

_“Jonathan needed his father.”_ Sam lowered his gaze down on the ground.

_“You need to choose what you’re gonna keep and what to let go, Samuel.”_ I told him. He raised his head to looked at me. Then he nodded and turned to Sully.

_“Victor, where’s that plane?”_

 

* * *

 

After climbing and rounding through the old ruins, we ended some kind of sky rail, which was only way to get to other side. Nate jumped over the edge so he could pull us with the sky rail over the rail. I, Sully and Elena jumped to the other side and Sam stayed to help his brother up.

When Nate got up the rail collapsed and Sam and Nate was hanging in that.

_“Go jump off, quick!”_ Sam yelled to Nathan and Sully reached over the edge and yelled to Nate:  
_“Nate, gimme your hand!”_

I looked how Sam was hovering back to the other side and he jumped on the wall and pulled himself up. Sully helped Nate up and Nate immediately yelled his brother:  
_“Sam, c’mon!”_

Sam run to the edge until he stopped.

_“C’mon just jump. I’ll catch you! Let’s go.”_

Sam looked to the mountain. I knew what he was thinking. He just couldn’t let go. He turned to us and sighed.

_“No. No no don’t you even think about it. You hear me?”_ Nate yelled to his brother.

“ _I’m sorry I got you into this. All of you “_ Sam said and looked at us. He stopped his eyes on me and I just stared at him and shook my head. That fucking idiot, he's going to place that treasure in front of me, again. I was hoping he finally realized that there were more important things in the world.

_“Hey, all that doesn’t matter anymore, okay. Just, just jump.”_ Nate begged his brother.

Sam looked to the mountain. I couldn’t believe he still put that treasure over me. Still after fifteen years, he only wanted to find that treasure. Even though he knew he has a son, who was waiting for see his father for the first time. I felt how my eyes got wet and my heart started to race in my chest. I wouldn't let him do this, no way.

“ _Don’t you dare fucking do it._ ” I yelled and started to run to the edge but Sully and Elena grabbed me before I would run over the edge. Sam turned to us and said:  
_“I gotta see this thing through.”_ And he started to head to the mountain.

“ _Sam. Hey,_ _listen to me! If you do this, I’m not coming after you. You hear me?”_ Nate yelled and I tried to get off from Sully and Elena’s grip. I yelled to Sam. I begged him to not do this. Sam stopped, turned to us and looked me into my eyes.

“ _I love you_ . _I’m sorry_.” He said to me and I bursted into tears and started to scream as I saw him disappearing.  Nate yelled to his brother. I was leaning on Elena and she tried to hold me on my feet.

“ _Stupid. Stubborn_..” I heard Nate mumbling. I couldn’t believe Sam choose this path.

“ _He called your bluff_.” Sully said to Nate.

“ _He’s gonna get himself killed.”_ Elena said and looked at me and I nodded to her and we started to head forward.

_“C’mon_.” She said to the guys.

“ _Ah, she’s - She’s probably right_.” Nate said as he couldn’t believe what Sam just did.

“ _Of course she is_.” Sully said and they followed me and Elena.

_“I’m gonna save him… Then I’m gonna punch him.”_ Nate said.

_“Not if I punch him first._ ” I told him while I wiped my tears on my cheeks.

_“All right, let’s just worry about the saving part first.”_ Sully tried to calm us.

_“What the hell is he thinking?”_ Nate asked. I had wondered that myself for a long time.

_“I mean, after everything we, wasn’t this enough?”_ Nate asked before he sighed.

_“Let’s just find him.”_ I said to him, while we reached to the rock wall.

 

Nate started to push the wagon and told us we could get over the wall with it. We went help to Nate to push it up to the wall. Nate put the brakes on and we took a breath. Okay, now we could climb on it. But the brakes broke and the wagon started to back up from the hill. We grabbed it and tried to keep it steady.

_“This isn’t gonna hold.”_ Sully said and Elena told Nate to go. Nate refused.

_“Go!”_ Elena yelled to him, and Nate climbed to the wagon and managed to jump on the wall before the wagon started so slide. We watched how it crashed to the statue.

_“God damn it.”_ Sully cursed. _“Now how the hell we are supposed to get up there?”_

Me and Elena looked each other. We know we couldn’t.

_“We don’t have enough time.”_ Elena said. We turned to Nate and Sully refused to let him by himself.

_“Nate no. Not by yourself.”_

Nate sighed: _“Look. I’ll come right back okay?”_

_“Look he’s not gonna leave without fight.”_ Sully said, and he was right. Sam is not leaving without fight. He was too obsessed to the treasure. It had blinded him.

_“Then I’ll fight him if I had to.”_ Nate said.

I stepped closer to the wall and looked at Nate.

_“Nate. Just, bring him back okay? For Jonathan. For me. I need him.”_ Nate nodded.

_“Just get the plane as close to the mountain as you can. And be ready for a quick getaway.”_

_“Like there’s another kind?”_ Sully asked and grabbed me into a hug. I turned and let my tears wet his shirt. Elena stepped forward and said to Nate:  
_“It’s not fair.”_

Nate was confused: _“Huh?”_

_“Doing the dishes? We take turns. Don’t even think about not coming back.”_ Elena said to him and told him she’s waiting for him.

_“I love you.”_ Nate said to her and jumped down on the wall to the other side.

_“Same to you, cowboy.”_ Elena whispered.

I let go from Sully and went to hug Elena.

_“They’re coming back.”_ I whispered to her ear, I wanted to believe that.

_“I know.”_ Elena said, as she wanted to believe that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who had read this and left a kudos and/or comment! There's couple more chapters left, next one will come out on thursday and the last one on next monday.


	9. I always loved you and I always will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to publish this yesterday, but I had an awful migraine. But here it is. Enjoy!

**I always loved you and I always will.**

We sat near the mountain with Elena and waited. Why they took so long? Sully went to get to the plane and we rushed with Elena to wait for the brothers to come back. I was nervous. Elena was nervous. What if they won’t come back? What if.. I stopped my thoughts. No, they **will** come back. Then we go home and Jonathan could finally meet his father.

We heard couple explosions inside of the mountain. My heart stopped beating every time I heard that.

I looked at Elena. She looked worried. I knew what she had been through before, when Nate was still doing this for a “full job.” But I knew this must be really hard for her. He promised that he will be done with this life. And now he was back, endangering himself, avoiding to get shot, or fall down from the cliff… I wanted to say something to her, but I couldn’t find the words. I looked down at my hands.

“ _How did it feel?”_ She suddenly asked. I was confused, what exactly she was asking from me? I turned my gaze to her and she didn’t look me back when I asked what she was meaning.

“ _How did it feel, to hear he was dead?”_

My heart skipped a beat. She was sure they won’t come back. She wanted to know how she’ll feel when we sat there for days, waiting them to come back only to realize they are not.

But I didn’t want to believe that.  And I especially didn’t want to remember how I felt when Nate told me Sam was dead.

“ _I actually won’t remember that much. It’s all kinda..._ ” I stopped and swallowed.

“ _It’s all in the mist.”_

And that was true. I didn’t remember that much for the first three-four months. Almost everything were in a mist, maybe because I wanted to shut all those memories deep into my mind. And it didn’t matter anymore. He was back.

Then the ground started to shake. We stood up with Elena and looked to the mountain. It was going to collapse.

We rushed closer to the water line to see if Sam and Nate would made it outside.

Then we saw them. I yelled for Sam and Elena yelled for Nate.

They were swimming to us. Elena helped Nate to got out of the water and I rushed to help Sam. They laid on the ground and tried to catch their breath. I leaned over Sam and took his face between my palms.

_“You fucking asshole.”_ I told him and tears started to fall down my cheeks. He grinned at me.

_“I’m sorry baby.”_ He said between his breaths.

_“Don’t you ever leave me again.”_ I said to him.

_“I fucking love you Samuel Drake.”_ And I kissed him. He answered my kiss and mumbled against my lips that he loved me too. I knew this was it. I got him back. And I didn’t want to let him go anymore. He was love of my life, and I had got him back. Finally.

* * *

We were standing on the dock. Sam and I talked with Elena. Nate was talking with Sully. Sam told Elena about Nate’s magic phase when he was younger. I had heard that story many times before.

I saw Nathan coming closer while he interrupted his brother:  
_“Hey, hey, hey, hey what are you telling her?”_ Sam shrugged his shoulders.

_“Just about your little magic phase.”_ Elena said.

Nate turned to his brother:  
_“Oh I hate you.”_

_“What was your stage name?”_ Elena asked.

Sam punched his little brother little and told him to tell her. Nate hesitated for a while.

_“Nate the great.”_

Sam looked at Elena to see her reaction before he and I laughed.

_“It’s not funny. It makes sense!”_ Nate tried to defend himself.

_“In his defense he was actually -”_ Sam said to Elena before he turned to his brother:

_“you were pretty good.”_

Nate sighed and put his bag on the ground.

“ _You should show us your magic sometime. Maybe grab a rabbit on your hat?”_ I said to him and Nate looked at me with disappointed smirk.

“ _Really Jo? You too?”_ I chuckled, it was great to have a little laugh, after what we have been through for the last weeks. It was heartwarming to see that there were no hard feelings between anyone. We all needed to talk things through, but we were in the point that everyone were just relieved that all of us were safe. We got the time to talk later.

Elena turned to Sam:  
_“Hey look Sam, it has been.”_ she handed her hand to him.

_“An experience getting to meet you.”_ Sam looked surprised and spreaded his hands looking at me and Nate.

_“With a handshake? Bring it in for the real thing, sister.”_ Sam said before he hugged Elena.

_“Hey, take care of this numbskull alright?”_

I looked at Nate and gave him a smile. When Elena and Sam separated, Nate told Elena that he’ll join her in a sec and walked with her to the street a little bit.

“I _’m sorry I lied to you.”_ I said and Elena stopped me.

“ _It’s okay, you told me before it was too late.”_ She smiled as I answered her smile.

She leaned to hug me and I hug her back.

“ _Maybe a dinner next week? At my place? All of us?”_ I whispered to her ear before I withdrew the hug.

“ _We should call that first family dinner.”_ She looked at me with a smile, before she walked to the street.

When I turned I saw that Sam was lighting his cigarette, looking past me to Elena saying:  
_“I like her. God help her, she sure seems to love you.”_

Nate chuckled and looked at me while I stepped back to the brothers: _  
_ _“We’ll we could say same thing about Joanna.”_ Sam looked at me while taking a drag from his cig and smirked.

_“Yeah you’re probably right.”_

I gave hug to Nate and told them that I give them some privacy before walked to the Sully. I stand next to him and we looked the brothers. Sam looked nervous. I wonder what they were talking about.

_“So, you’re getting back together?”_ Sully asked from me and I turned my gaze to him. I bit my lower lip.

_“Well, at least we could try to work it on after fifteen years.”_ I said as I turned my gaze back to the brothers and left a sigh on my lips. Fifteen years was a long time. We both had changed, even though we still loved each others, it may not be enough. And the fact that he had been gone for fifteen years, made me think that maybe he didn't want to settle down.

_“Whenever you’re happy, we are all happy kid.”_ Sully said and a smile raised to my lips. I turned again to Sully and gave him a hug. He hugged me back, holding my head with his other hand, and it felt nice. It felt like protective. Victor had been closest father figure I ever had. Even though we haven’t seen much for all these years, but still he had always take care of me and being supportive when I had needed it.

“ _I was thinking about dinner at my place next week. We should call that first family dinner.”_ I said against his chest. I felt him shiver as he asked:

“ _Family dinner huh?”_ He asked.

I raised my head from his chest and looked at him and smiled.

“ _Y_ _eah, and you are invited too.”_ I saw how his eyes got little wet, before he took a tight grip of me.

“ _Oh kid.”_ He whispered to me. That meant a lot for him. And my heart was melting of that.

_“Thank you Sully.”_ I said while I withdrew the hug and smiled at him. His smiled me back and placed his hand on my shoulder.

Soon Nate and Elena’s cab came and Nate and Sam hugged and we started to reach to Sam. I walked next to Sam and took his hand into mine. Sam looked down and smiled to me. We looked how Nate and Elena got into the cab and the cab drove away. Sully asked Sam a light and Sam picked his lighter out of his pocket.

_“So Victor, what’s next for you, hm?”_ Then he took a long drag from his cigarette. Sully lightened his cigar and chuckled:  
_“Well, before I got dragged into this.”_ He handed the lighter back to Sam who put it back into his pocket.

_“I was working on a business deal of sorts.”_

Sam looked curious:  
_“Of sorts, hm?”_

I wondered what he was thinking. And why he was so interested what Sully is doing.  
_“Sam, what are you doing?”_ I asked and Sam turned to me and took a drag from his cigarette. He lift his shoulders and said:  
_“Well, Nate have keep saying that Victor is part of the family, so I thought it would be great to know him better.”_

Then he leaned back to Sully and asked if any of those ‘sorts’ were dangerous. I wrinkled my forehead, how does that even matter if Sully’s work were dangerous or not.

Sully hesitated a little:

_“Ehh. With this people, yeah. It’s up there.”_

_“Well I just so happen to know a certain someone -  recently out of prison - who might be perfect for this kind of work.”_ I couldn’t believe my ears. Sam was asking for a job from Sully? I glanced to Sully to see his reaction, and he looked as surprised as I was. He looked at me and said:

_“Ooh, I don’t know.”_ Then he looked back Sam:  
_“Is he trustworthy?”_ Sam blew the smoke out of his lungs with that pleasant cocky smirk on his face:  
_“More or less.”_

_“How’s his Portuguese?”_ Sully asked and Sam thinked. I knew he knew at least some Spanish and wanted to know if he knew some Portuguese too. But what he didn’t knew, was that I understand Portuguese, so I was looking forward what he was going to say.

_“Quando o seu marido volta para casa?”_

My eyes got wide opened and I left go of Sam’s hand, while hitting Sam on his stomach, stepping in front of him looking him in the eyes. He looked me back and he realized that I understood what he just said, and he couldn't improvise what he had just said.

Sully looked at us with confusion and asked what that means. I stared at Sam, that son of a bitch. Sam looked me deep into my eyes and winked.

_“How long before your husband gets home?”_ I said and we all started to laugh. Sully shook his head, he knew Sam will hear about that from me later. Sully turned to the plane leaving us for a minute.

Sam smiled, looked to the road for the last time before turned to me. I looked at him and asked:  
_“How long before your husband gets home? Seriously?”_ Sam laughed and gave me a kiss. He tasted like cigarette, but as always, his kiss made me forget everything around me. When he pulled away I poked his chest with my finger:  
_“You won’t get out of this this easy.”_

_“C’mon. Let’s get you back home.”_ Sully yelled at us.

Sam grabbed my hand when I was about to went after Sully.

_“Hey..”_ He started but couldn’t find the words to continue. I looked him and waited. He threw his cigarette away, looked down, took my hands into his and stepped little closer. He took his time before he locked his hazel eyes to me.

“ _I’m so sorry baby, about everything. I know I was an asshole for lying to all of you. Only thing what was keeping me sane in prison was that I hoped to see you again. Even though I knew that you might have moved on. But if you just could give me a chance I’ll do anything to make you happy, to be a father to our son, and trying to replace all the lost time. I was gone for too long, I’m sorry about everything you need to get through by yourself.  Nothing never changed the fact that I love you. I always had, and I always will.”_ He swallowed and his eyes got wet.

He put his hand on his back pocket of his jeans and took a golden ring with a blue diamond on it, while he lowered down on his knee. Was he..?

_“Joanna Carter. Will you marry me?”_

My eyes got wet. I placed my hands front of my mouth. I felt how tears started to pour of my eyes. My heart was racing on my chest.

_“Of course I will.”_

He placed the ring on my finger and stood up and kissed me. I rounded my hands around his neck and kissed him with passion. I was happy. I had finally got him back. Even though I spend so long to get over his death, and tried my hardest not to accept my feelings when he came back. But this was what I truly wanted.


	10. Redeem your promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter (oh no!)  
> Thank you for everyone who had read it, give a kudos or comment. It really means a lot for me. I hope you had enjoyed it. Love you <3

**Redeem your promise.**

We were saying goodbyes to Sully on the airport. He promised he’ll keep his mouth shut about our engagement. We told him that we will announce it in the first family dinner next week.

We jumped to the back seat of the cab and I told the driver where to take us.

Sam grabbed me into his armpit and took my left hand to look at the ring on my finger.

 _“I was afraid that you are going to say no.”_ He whispered before he kissed my hair.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head on his shoulder, and he laid his head on my

_“And why on earth I would have said no?”_

He smoothed my fingers, slightly touching the ring.

 _“Because I’m an asshole.”_ He whispered.

I turned my head a little, just to see his eyes.

 _“Yes you are. But you are my asshole.”_ and I leaned to kiss him.

When I withdrew the kiss, we stared each other for a while, before he spoke again.

“ _Back in the motel. Why you said that?”_ He was referring when we had slept together, and I told him it was only surrender to the moment and nothing more. I turned my gaze to watch our fingers fading to each others.

“ _I was scared_ …” I whispered and I felt that something got stuck on my throat. I furrowed my brows, licked my lips before I swallowed and continued:

“ _I was scared that if I let you back into my heart, I will lose you again.”_  A tear falled down on my cheek, he let his hand go on me and wiped it away, and took my chin and made me face his gaze.

“ _And I almost did_.” I whispered. He wiped another tear from my cheek and leaned his forehead to my. I closed my eyes and placed my hand on his chest. His heart was racing in his chest, and so was mine.

“ _I’m sorry.”_ He whispered an I sighed deeply.

 _“I need to call Oscar that we are coming.”_ I said and took my phone and dialed Oscar’s number, while wiping my cheeks from the tears _._ Sam sighed a little nervous. I placed the phone to my ear and waited. In a moment Oscar answered.

 _“Thank god you are safe! I was really worried!”_ He yelled at me on the other side.

 _“I’m fine. Look, we are coming home from the airport now.”_ I said to him and there was a small silence before he asked **_we?_ **

_“Yes. We. Me and Sam.”_ I said and glanced to Sam, who was looking out of the window. I placed my hand on his hand again. Without turning his gaze he grabbed it.

 _“I need you to promise me you’ll behave. For me and for Jonathan.”_ I asked my brother and there was a deep silence in the other side.

 _“I promise.”_ He finally said and I left a quiet sigh from my lips. I told him we’ll be home in half an hour, before we hanged up.

I put my phone back to my pocket and leaned back on Sam’s shoulder, starting to play with his fingers with mine.

 _“Penny for your thought?”_ I asked from him. I knew he was nervous. Not long time ago he had no idea that he has a son, and now he was going to meet him. He was probably scared as hell how Jonathan is going to react, was he nothing Jonathan imagine he’ll be?

 _“I - I’m just little nervous that’s all.”_ He finally answered, without turning his gaze from the window. I pulled away from his armpit and took his chin on my hand and made him turn his gaze to me. I saw how his eyes were wet, and that made my heart skip a beat.

I couldn’t find any words what to say, so I just raised my hand to his cheek and smoothed it gently and gave him a smile. He closed his eyes, sighed and hugged me. I have never seen his this way. Not even then, when he told me about his childhood so many years ago. And I knew that it was his weak point.

When he gathered himself he withdrew the hug and he had that same old smirk on his face which I loved so much, before he kissed me gently. When he withdrew the kiss, he leaned his forehead into mine.

 _“Close your eyes.”_ He asked, and I closed them. I felt how he moved, and took his hand out of mine. In a moment he placed something in my hand and I opened my eyes.

It was a coin.

 _“What?_ ” I was stunned and looked closer the coin.

 _“I grabbed bunch of them from Avery’s ship. After I found that ring.”_ He said and touched the ring on my finger again.

_“A bunch? Sam, these could be worth of hundreds of thousands!”_

_“Yeah, and I slipped some of them into Elena’s pocket.”_

I turned to look at him and there it was, that cocky smirk on his face. That sneaky bastard.

 _“We can afford to put Jonathan any college he wants. We can travel, buy new house, whatever we want.”_ He said to me. I shook my head and leaned on his shoulder again, rolling the coin on my hand. He was actually thinking those kind of things? He has thought about our future? It felt like he had ever been away. That he had always been with us. A happy smile raised to my lips.

When the cab stopped and I payed to the driver, Sam was opening my door and I stood out of the car. I took my ring of my finger, placing it to my pocket, so Oscar or Jonathan won’t see it. When we took our bags and looked to the house, Sam took my hand and squeezed it.

 _“Here we go. I hope he won’t choke me until I met my son.”_ He said and I grinned.

" _H_ _e promised he’ll behave, but I won’t count on that.”_

We walked to the terrace, and Sam squeezed my hand. I wasn't sure which one made him more nervous, facing my brother or seeing his son. I let go on his hand, to grab my keys and opening the door.

 _“Oscar?”_ I yelled and opened the door and stepped inside. Oscar stood up from the couch and walked to me with his arms open. I hugged my brother and he squeezed me hard.

 _“I’m glad you are okay.”_ He whispered to my hair. I buried my head into his neck and sighed.

Then I pushed him away and turned to Sam. He stood there in his hands on his pockets, looking scary and nervous. I smiled at him and turned to Oscar.

“ _Remember, you promised you’ll behave.”_ I saw how my brother’s eyes were burning. He took his time to calm himself before he stepped past me to Sam. Oscar was much smaller than Sam but Sam looked like a little kid when my brother stepped in front of him and killed him with his eyes. Then Oscar handed his hand and Sam hesitated before grabbed it and they shake hands without changing any words. I was relieved.

I walked to the kitchen and noticed that coffee was ready to pour and I pressed it on. When I turned, Oscar was sitting to the table and Sam came to me and wrapped his hand around my hip.

“ _So, Samuel_.” Oscar started to talk.

“ _Are you sure you are ready for this?_ ”

I looked at Sam. He looked scared, but also determined.

 _“Of course.”_ He said.

There was a silence, only the coffee maker poured the coffee on the pot.

 _“Jonathan forgot his keys again.”_ Oscar said, while rubbing his neck and I chuckled. Of course he did. I poured the three of us a coffee and we sat on the table and talked a little bit. Sam looked scared and nervous. I placed my hand on his on the table and patted it. Oscar asked Sam questions and made him even more nervous.

Hour later someone was hitting on the door and we heard Jonathan yell behind the door:

 _“Uncle Oscar I forgot my keys again.”_ Sam winced and leaned back seat of the chair, when he heard his son's voice for the first time.

I stood up from the table and stepped to the door. When I opened the door Jonathan was surprised.

“ _Mom_?” He asked before he jumped to my neck. Tears were pouring out of my eyes and I told him how much I missed him. I heard him weeping a little bit, and he told me he missed me too.

I pushed him away and wiped his tears away and grabbed his hand.

 _“There’s someone you need to meet.”_ I closed the door behind him and he squeezed my hand. I felt his hand started to shake a little. He knew.

I pulled him after me slowly to the kitchen door. I peeked to inside and saw how Sam was standing next to the table. I gave him a smile. Then I slowly pulled Jonathan out of the corner and when Sam saw him, tears started to fall down on his cheeks. Jonathan squeezed my hand. I put my other hand on his shoulder and whispered his ear:

“ _Here’s your father.”_ Sam looked his son and couldn’t hold his tears. Jonathan slowly let go on my hand and carefully stepped closer. I wiped a tear out of my eye. Sam stayed still. He stared his son, he couldn't believe his eyes. His son was perfect. He couldn't believe that he had made something that beautiful to this world.

Then Jonathan fastened his steps and Sam opened his arms and Jonathan fell deep into his arms. There they were. Father and son, hugging and crying in each other's arms. I looked at Oscar and saw how he wiped a tear from his cheek. I walked to him and gave him a hug. Oscar grabbed me into his armpit and kissed my hair. Sam patted Jonathan's brown hair and Jonathan squeezed his father's shirt while his tears flowed to it.

Fifteen years ago Sam promised me he’ll come back. It took him fifteen years to be able to finally redeem his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea for epilogue. Anyone interested to read it if i write it? :)


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- About year and a half after Libertalia. -

I woke up in the middle of the night, and I realized that the mattress was wet. Shit, even I pissed myself or my water broke. I was about to get up but I felt burning pain on my stomach and I realized that my labor had started. I looked next to me, where Sam was laying on bed his back at me. I placed my hand on his bare back and shook him gently.

 _“Honey.”_ I said, but he just mumbled something and took the blanket and hided himself under it.

 _“Honey I think my water broke.”_ I said and placed my hand on my stomach since there were painful contraction and whined from the pain.

Sam got up from the bed fast as lightning and he turned to look at me. It was dime in the room but I saw how his eyes were wide open and his brown hair were messy front of his face.

 _“Are you sure?”_ He asked with a shrill voice. I tilted my head and looked at him. Yeah, like I haven’t been in this situation before. Well, he haven’t but I had. I whine from the pain again.

 _“Aww shit he have to go now._ ” I said to him. Sam panicked and walked around the bedroom and didn’t know what to do.

 _“Okay, okay, just, just stay calm.”_ He mumbled, brushing his hair with his hands, trying to figure out what to do.

 _“It is you who need to stay calm Sam, we need to go NOW!”_ I yelled at him and swung my legs off the edge of the bed, holding my stomach.

 _“Okay, okay.”_ He said until he ran out of the bedroom and I heard him yelling at Jonathan and Oscar. Oscar had stayed at our place for a week, in case if we needed to go to the hospital. I sat on the edge of the bed and was about to stood up but the pain was getting worse.

Then I saw how lights went on and the three man of my life stood in our bedroom. Three messy brown haired, shocked man, looking at me. I looked at them until I grinned and lowered my gaze.  
_“Oh Jesus Christ.”_ I swore and holded my big bump.

Oscar told Sam to get the bag and Jonathan to call to Nate and Elena. Then he came front of me and lowered himself down.

 _“How long?”_ He asked pointing how long was between contractions. I shook my head. I didn’t know how long but I knew not much. He asked if it was okay to look and I nod, and he raised my nightwear and immediately he raised his face back to me.

 _“Samuel?_ ” He yelled, and I noticed little panic in his voice, and horror in his eyes. Sam peaked to the bedroom with a bag on his hand.

 _“Call the ambulance, she’s coming now.”_ Oscar said without turning his gaze from me. My face paled and I started to panic.  
_“What? Now? No, no, no, no.”_ I started to cry, everything was going too fast, she couldn’t come now. I cannot give birth into our bedroom, without painkillers and professionals. Yes, my brother was a nurse but he never had been in labor. What if there’s complications or something?

 _“Yes, she’s coming now. Sam call the fucking ambulance!”_ Oscar said and turned to yell at Sam who was panicking even more now when he realized that our daughter was about to born in our bedroom.

Jonathan run from the door and told that Nathan and Elena will meet us in the hospital.

 _“Call the ambulance and then call back at your uncle, we won’t have time to go to the hospital.”_ Oscar said and walked to the bathroom. Jonathan looked me with worriness, but then turned to his phone and called 911, while Sam came sit next to me, rounding his hand over my shoulder. I felt his hands were shaking and his body was burning hot.

 _“Yes, this is Jonathan Drake calling, we need an ambulance, my mother is in labor.”_ I heard Jonathan saying on the phone and once again I was once again surprised how mature our sixteen year old son was. He didn’t panic, just with a calm voice told to the phone what was going on here.

I bend myself down when there was another contraction while Oscar came out of the bathroom with towels and water. He lowered himself in front of me while Sam was rubbing my back.

 _“Okay, we won’t push until it’s necessary, understood? Let’s wait for the ambulance as long as we could, okay?”_ Oscar said to me and I nodded. I heard Jonathan telling our address to the phone.

 _“Jesus Christ.”_ I cursed as I tried to hold myself for not to push, Sam grabbed my other hand and I squeezed it hard and he whined.  
_“Hey that hurts.”_  
Oscar and I gave him a look; seriously, **that** hurts? Sam immediately regret his words realizing the situation I was and lowered his gaze as an apologize.

I grinned again and laid down on my back to the mattress to avoid pushing. I heard Jonathan telling to the phone that his uncle was a nurse, and Oscar asked him to tell them to hurry up. Sam laid next to me, wiping a sweat out of my forehead, still holding my hand. I bent my head back on the mattress and screamed from the pain. I couldn’t believe what was happening.

 _“Okay, we need to start pushing. I need you to sit up.”_ Oscar demanded me and Sam helped me get up to sit.  
Jonathan told from the door that ambulance will be here in five minutes. Oscar told him to get on the street, leaving doors open, and calling Nate and Elena. As Jonathan ran outside of the bedroom, Oscar turned to look at me and Sam.

 _“Samuel, I need you to sat behind of Joanna and hold her.”_ I was tired and in pain, my whole body was burning and I weren’t sure if I could do this. My nightwear was sweaty and I tried to breath. Sam got behind me, leaving me sat between his legs on the edge of the bed. He lowered his chin on my shoulder and I leaned back to him. He took my hands and I entwined my fingers with his.

He whispered something to me, and I opened my eyes and looked at him in the corner of my eye.

 _“This is your fucking fault.”_ I felt how he smirked against my neck and said:  
_“I think I’m only half the reason of this.”_ before he kissed my neck. I chuckled a little.

After Sam came back from the dead, and Drake brothers discovering Libertalia, Sam moved in our house. He slowly started to get use to the family life, that he has a son. Jonathan adored his father, he was happy that he finally had his father in his life. And Sam, oh god how much he loved Jonathan. Sometimes I found him in the middle of the night, standing his door, just looking his son sleeping. He was sad he couldn’t see him grow up, and he tied his hardest to catch up the lost time.

We got a small wedding six months after Libertalia. Nate, Elena, Sully, my brother Oscar and us. It was the second happiest day of my life, after Jonathan’s birth. Nobody didn’t knew then, that I was two months pregnant in our wedding day. Not even Sam. And now here I was, giving birth in our bedroom.

I shook my head and felt another contraction coming and it interrupted my thoughts. I barely heard that Oscar told me to push. I pushed as hard as I just could, leaning back on my husband’s body, squeezing his hands as much as I just had strength, while Sam whispered to my ear calmly words.

Oscar told me to stop and I gasped my breath and tried steady my breath. Sam whispered my ear that I were the most wonderful women in the world, giving birth in our bedroom without any painkillers. I couldn’t help but smile, before Oscar told me to push again and I leaned forward and pushed as hard as I just could. I embed my fingers into Sam’s, as I felt his warm breath on my neck.

When I finally leaned back on Sam’s chest, I felt relieved. I heard baby crying. I had my eyes closed and I tried to catch my breath. I felt wet in my neck and I realized Sam was crying.

 _“She’s here.”_ He whispered and I opened my eyes, and Oscar had our beautiful daughter in his hands, wiping her and putting her inside a towel.

I felt a tears falling down on my cheek.  
Oscar handed our daughter and I finally left go on Sam’s hands as I reached to take my daughter in my arms. Sam rounded his hands around me so I wouldn’t fall. I took my daughter and looked at her as she was screaming, letting her lungs to catch her first breaths.

 _“Hello beautiful.”_ I whispered as I touched my daughter's face, she was the most beautiful creature in the world.  
Sam let go from me and carefully smoother her head. His hand was huge compared to our daughter’s head. And I was so happy that Sam could finally be part of this. He missed Jonathan’s birth, and now we were looking our newborn daughter.

I shushed and rocked her a little bit in my arms and she started to calm down.  
_“She looks just like you.”_ Sam whispered to me, and kissed my neck and wiped his tears from his cheek on it.

That was when Jonathan and ambulance staff arrived to the room and I turned to look at Jonathan who stood on the doorway his eyes and mouth open.

 _“Come to meet your sister.”_ I asked him and he carefully step closer, as the emergency staff came front of us starting to prepare us to the hospital.  
Jonathan walked front of us, and slowly reached his hand to smooth his little sister’s head.

 _“I’m going to protect you and take care of you.”_ He whispered to her, and I looked at him with proud, while tears rolled down my cheeks.

 _“Did you finally got one mind with the name?”_ He asked and chuckled.

I looked at Sam over my shoulder and I met his eyes. We have had many argues about the name, and there was one name I started to love, when he was as stubborn as usually, only to bring it back over and over again.

 _“Avery.”_ I said and I saw how Sam’s pupils widened. He didn’t expect me to accept the name. I turned to look at our daughter again. Sam handed his finger to Avery and she grabbed it for the first time.  
I felt how Sam shivered behind me and he left a beautiful sigh from his lips before he said:  
_“Hello little Avery. Welcome to Drake’s family.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I loved to write this story, so I wanted to write what happened to Joanna, Sam and Jonathan after Libertalia. :)
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed reading the story as much I have enjoyed to write it. Thank you for every comment, kudos and well, everything. You guys ROCK! Love you ^^


End file.
